Mid Heaven Flights
by BetrayedVision
Summary: Draco Malfoy took a girl up to mid heaven, he didn't realize that their relationship would become complex...he wished he could take everything back, even the truth. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter One: The Malfoy Manor

Mid Heaven Flights

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or its characters. I also don't own any Grecian gods and goddesses.

(**A/N:** Betrayed Vision here, to give you the first chapter of "Mid Heaven Flights." After many hours of competition on choosing from the all the ideas I had, I chose this one. It was one of those pop in your head light bulb stories, that you just had to write down or it would haunt you to no ends. So I hope you enjoy the first chapter as I enjoyed writing it. –BV)

Chapter One:

The Malfoy Manor

"Oh, Lucius darling don't you look as young as Cupid himself!" Margaret Winslow Scorpton earnestly said. It seemed like she wanted a compliment back from the tall man, but being Lucius Malfoy, he did not freely give compliments to annoying women who were friends with his wife. Impatiently and utterly annoyed she said, "This is my step-daughter Alice." Margaret said Alice's name like it offended all the way to her fake blonde hair to the tips of her toes, she turned to Lucius again and snapped "Well where is that Narcissa? We haven't talked in ages, are you going to stand there or take me to her?" Lucius pointed to the living room where Narcissa sat reading.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, thank you for inviting us. Margaret was ever so pleased when she heard from your family." Alice calmly said, giving the wrapped bottle of wine to him. "Thank you Alice did you or Margaret pick this wine out?" Lucius asked putting it on the counter taking two wine glasses out. Alice tucked her black hair behind her ear shyly, she smiled a little saying, "I did sir."

He nodded, and popped the top, pouring Alice and himself and equal amount of wine. "We'll need this wine, I don't think I can keep my sanity when Narcissa talks on about gossip to her friends," he sighed and sipped his wine. Alice sipped her wine too; the fine aroma and smooth liquid filled her senses. "This is a very fine choice Alice, you must know the art of fine winery," he said smirking a little.

Alice nodded, stating with a little pride, "My father had his own wine company, so he taught me how to choose and taste wine. He said it was 'Elegance when a lady new what she was drinking.' Well, Mr. Malfoy do you agree with my father?" Lucius nodded in agreement with Alice, he smiled patting her on her hand.

"There you are father, are the Scorptons here?" a familiar voice asked coming up to the bar. Lucius pointed with his whole hand toward Alice who gave Draco Malfoy a small nod. _'Draco Malfoy, Slytherin seeker, nominated for head boy this year, known for his nastiness against muggle-borns, enemy of Harry Potter, and I sat next to him in D.A.D.A. Well that's all I know of him, let me see what he knows of me. Probably nothing, I am after all invisible to everyone at school.'_ Alice thought sipping her wine in the odd silence.

"You look familiar, oddly familiar. You attend Hogwarts do you?" he asked getting behind the bar as his father left them to go to the den. Alice nodded as Draco filled her cup again and poured himself a glass. "I do attend Hogwarts, I'm in the Ravenclaw house," Alice said her voice rang with disappointment. Draco smiled not hearing the disappointment and led them into the den where Margaret, Lucius, and Narcissa sat in comfort chairs by the fire.

"Alice make me a brandy." Margaret snobbishly commanded, and waved with her hand. Alice did what she was told to and made her narcissist step mother a brandy. "Oh, Alice I wonder if you could leave. You bore people, and are a nuisance to me. I just want you out of my hair for a little while." Alice walked to the door in a loud manner, making sure Margaret could hear every step. "Leave, Alice!" Margaret snapped even louder. Alice opened the door and made a riposte, "You are no dulcet talker either!" After that she led her self out and walked strait to the garden in a heated rage. She sat down on a bench facing the small pond and cooled her temper.

"Alice?" she heard some one calling her. "Over here." She called back, sighing she ran her fingers through her hair and wiped the brimming tears away. "Alice, I can't help to think that's how you and Margaret act all the time," Lucius said sitting next to her. Alice nodded, "She's always like that. Ever since my father died, she says that I'm only around to keep her rich."

Lucius nodded as he looked toward the door Draco stood there and he had the bottle of wine that Alice brought and three wine glasses. "We're going to need these," He said sitting down next to Alice. Lucius chuckled, "Never marry a woman who can't keep her mouth shut, Draco, and my advice for you Alice…never marry a man who can't stand your talking." The three slightly laughed at this as they helped themselves to the wine.

"I'm so glad I don't have to listen to Margaret's tedious talk about idiotic things," Alice said with relief as she crossed her legs. "I agree, I could have died if I heard Narcissa talk about who is to marry who in a week," Lucius said and leaned against the bench. "I'm glad she's not telling me the gossip," Draco added in.

Alice chuckled, and there was a calming silence. Alice was glad of this silence; it was more comfortable than talking. She pushed her bangs out of the way and looked up at the stars and out of the blue said, "On nights like these, my father and mother use to take me flying." Draco looked at her and smiled, "Would you like to take a flight?" Alice looked back at him and nodded, "What about Mr. Malfoy?"

"I'll watch," Lucius said. Alice followed Draco into the house and up a winding fleet of stairs, "The thing is I don't know how to fly alone," she said embarrassed. Draco smiled and took her hand and whispered sweetly, "I wanted you to ride with me anyways." Alice blushed, she tried to hide it but her ivory skin gave it away easily. Draco could barely part from her eyes when he got the broom and the two invisible cloaks, which he got from his father for his sixteenth birthday. He put one on and swished the other around Alice, keeping his hand inter­twined with hers. He opened the doors to the balcony and the moonlight danced on their skin. "Perfect," Alice heard Draco whisper.

Draco got up on the broom and pulled Alice up in front of him. Holding her tightly to him, they reached to mid heaven. The moon was in front of them and it glowed brightly. "I feel like Selene, guiding the moon through the sky," Alice whispered, her eyes could not stray from the moon and its luminous glowing that kept their eyes on its beauty. She rested her head on Draco's chest as he sat up straight.

"Do you kiss shepherds at night and wish them forever to be in slumber?" Draco asked, Alice could see his gray eyes slightly look at her and then back at the moon. Alice sighed, "Ah me, I wish so. Selene is depicted as such a calm and loving person. I am more like Electra waiting for the right time to strike in honor of my father's name." Draco balanced the broom and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Electra is the last person I would compare you to; you are your own fable that you can create," Draco said. Alice agreed to his statement but at the back of her mind she thought of herself as Electra. "What are you doing Selene, you're supposed to be leading the moon across the sky," he teased and sped up going closer to the ground and dodging tree tops. Alice squeaked and held onto Draco's arms as he held the broom.

Draco went faster as he went up to into the sky and went back into the direction the house. Alice's heart was racing uncontrollably, and it wasn't because of Draco's speed on the broom. _'Why is he showing interest in me?' _Alice asked her self as she tried not to hold onto Draco's arms so tightly. He slowed down when he got to the house, "Thank you for the flight," Alice whispered to him, he smiled as they landed on his balcony. "Anytime Alice," he murmured and cupped his hand under her chin and kissed her tenderly.

"Alice, it's time to go!" Alice heard Margaret shout up the stairs; her voice had urgent sound to it. Alice moved her lips away from Draco and gave him an inaudible good bye; frantically she gave him the cloak and rushed out the doorway after her step mother.

"Thank you so much for having us over," Alice said her cheeks were still pink from the cool air. "You're welcome," Narcissa replied icily. In the corner of her eye she saw Draco come down the stairs, as Margaret hugged Narcissa good bye and had a last chat with her saying that they really should get together more often. She looked over at Alice and barked, "Alice you can already go, and you don't need to be standing there like a moronic zombie!" Alice looked over at Draco and she smiled softly. She disappeared in front of him with a loud crack.

Alice said goodnight to her step-mother after making sure every beckoning before bed was done. Feeling secure in her room, she fell into her bed, and giggled into her pillows as she thought, _'I never knew a man could be so romantic, intelligent, and kind at the same time. I mustn't give my heart away so easily, I will take this like Atalanta…but without turning into a lioness. Why must I refer everything to Greek mythology? He told me that I create my own fable…and I will.' _

Alice fell asleep shortly after, dreaming of sweet dreams that drifted off to numerous things… but most of them were about a certain Malfoy.

**A/N: **That was chapter one for Mid Heaven Flight. Let me give you the choices that you can do now:

A. Review if you liked it. (The little "Go" button is my favorite button and hopefully yours.)

B. Review even if you didn't like it; tell me what I could do to improve.

C. If your review is so long (there is a good possibility it's a flame) please send it to my email address… which is on my fan fiction profile. But first say that you emailed me in your shortened review.

E. If you did indeed like my story… tell someone! I need all the encouragement I could get.

D. Keep on reading other stories in the meantime (just please don't forget mine or I will certainly cry)… I will update A.S.A.P!

Betrayed Vision


	2. Chapter Two: Why me?

Mid Heaven Flights 

**A/N: **Well I thought the first chapter went well… no reviewers yet… but I'm not bummed out. I am an optimistic person when it comes to reviews. (Unless the review has: CAUTION MAJOR FLAME! written all over it.) Well here's chapter two!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, or the companies Chuck Taylor, Soffe, Doonie and Burk, or Louis Vuitton. I also don't have any claim on Ashlee Simpson's hair.

**RECAP ON CHAPTER ONE:**

…………. Draco went faster as he went up to into the sky and went back into the direction the house. Alice's heart was racing uncontrollably, and it wasn't because of Draco's speed on the broom. _'Why is he showing interest in me?' _Alice asked her self as she tried not to hold onto Draco's arms so tightly. He slowed down when he got to the house, "Thank you for the flight," Alice whispered to him, he smiled as they landed on his balcony. "Anytime Alice," he murmured and cupped his hand under her chin and kissed her tenderly.

"Alice, it's time to go!" Alice heard Margaret shout up the stairs; her voice had urgent sound to it. Alice moved her lips away from Draco and gave him an inaudible good bye; frantically she gave him the cloak and rushed out the doorway after her step mother.

"Thank you so much for having us over," Alice said her cheeks were still pink from the cool air. "You're welcome," Narcissa replied icily. In the corner of her eye she saw Draco come down the stairs, as Margaret hugged Narcissa good bye and had a last chat with her saying that they really should get together more often. She looked over at Alice and barked, "Alice you can already go, and you don't need to be standing there like a moronic zombie!" Alice looked over at Draco and she smiled softly. She disappeared in front of him with a loud crack………………

Chapter Two: Why me?

Alice woke out of bed with her Step mother angrily screaming on the top of her lungs: "WE NEED TO GET YOUR SCHOOL SUPPLLIES!" Alice threw the covers off of her self and quickly got dressed. She pulled on two simple black and pink camisoles on, with a small white zip up jacket. She dug for her favorite jeans, they were old, and been through the previous summer of skateboarding, which was her secret muggle hobby. "They're they are!" Alice mumbled grabbing them throwing of her Soffe shorts, wrestling with her pants as she ran out of her bedroom.

"Well, you look…disgusting enough to be a muggle." Margaret sneered as Alice pulled on her Chuck Taylor's. Alice rolled her eyes and sarcastically said, "Thanks Margaret and you look like a goddess." Alice quickly brushed her waist long black hair and put it up in a long braid. Margaret sighed, "I wanted to go on a shopping spree today, is our account strong enough to do so, Alice? Oh and we also need to get your hair cut." Alice looked over at Margaret like she was the spawn of Satan and retorted that she didn't need a haircut and that there was no "we" when it came to Alice's hair.

Margaret tut-tut'ed and vigorously rolled out a whole speech, "You haven't gotten you hair cut since you were what… seven years old. It's time for an update so you don't look like a total 'boohoo I live on the streets' girl.' It's rather lame and disgusting. I was looking through muggle magazine for haircuts, since you wouldn't like to look like a real witch, and found a cute haircut. Some girl name Ashlee Simple or something similar to that, it's a cute cut a little bit lower than the chin."

Alice's lip curled as she grabbed her Louis Vuitton Theda hand bag, she made sure that her money was in the bag along with her muggle credit card. "Floo or Apparate?" she asked Margaret who grabbing her almost ancient Doonie and Burk bag. "Apparate… into the pub. I'd like to make a sparkling appearance," Margaret said looking in the mirror trying to suck in her bulging stomach. Margaret fidgeted with her hair and her eyes and whined when the "damn bulge" would pop out of her halter top.

"I'm going to go ahead," Alice said and Apparated into the pub. Alice sighed and went into Diagon Alley getting a few greetings form greasy old men. Alice shuttered and shortly thought, _'It could be worse…Margaret could be screaming at me.' _Alice got her school supplies and bought a couple school robes. She dodged Margaret as she did her shopping.

Alice tried to hide from Margaret, but failed. Soon Alice could hear Margaret's girlish voice and her giggling, "Alice, honey…come here. Bonnie will take you to the back room and cut your hair. I told her about Ashlee Simpson… could you believe… Simpson!-Not Simple!" Alice wanted He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to come out andAvada Kedavraher to oblivion. Bonnie, the hair stylist who did Margaret's hair, was even more perky than usual. "I think it would the perfect style for you! Something hip, something preppy but punk at the same time!" Bonnie enthusiastically cheered.

Alice felt like she was at a muggle pep rally when Bonnie took her hand and skipped to the back room. "Don't be so gloom and doom Alice! It's time for an update!" the annoying hair stylist said. _'I think that woman is pushing the maximum for stupidity and being ding bat'_ Alice thought cruelly, as Bonnie undid her braid and washed her hair.

Alice almost cried when she saw the long locks fall to the floor, the only thing that she had that resembled her parents was the long black hair. Both her mom and dad had jet black hair; she remembered that her mom's hair was waist long. Alice remembered when she was a little girl, she would braid her mom's hair and her mom would sit there and laugh and play along pretending that Alice was the most talented hair stylist ever. _'Just think about that!'_ Alice's mind cried, she could hear the heavy tattoo of her heat in her ears.

More locks fell to the floor, Alice stifled a sob. This had to be torture, it was the cruelest and the vilest thing Margaret ever did to Alice. Margaret sat there and talked rapidly to the stylist, ignoring that Alice was on the bridge of crying. When Bonnie was done with the torture of a haircut, Alice went to bathroom and sat in one of the stalls and sobbed as quietly as she could. She put on all her makeup again with a flicker of her wand and did a charm to make the puffiness from crying disappear. When she went back into the salon lobby Margaret was paying Bonnie, she gave Bonnie a large tip and called Alice to her. Alice reluctantly followed, head bowed down and sniffling a little.

_ 'Can my day get any worse?'_ Alice asked her self. Then she heard a loud, "Narcissa! I guess you're doing last minute shopping." Alice really needed Who-Know-Who to Avada Kedavra her right then, because she saw a tall and handsome blonde stand behind his mother. "Margaret, I'm going to get the rest of my books," Alice quietly lied and disappeared into the book store. Draco saw Alice dodge into the store; it wasn't hard to miss her. Draco followed Alice quietly up the stairs of the store. "Alice," he said in a questionable manner.

Alice froze and rubbed her face putting down her sack and her bags of things she tapped them and the belongings shrunk so she could put them her purse. "Hey Draco," Alice murmured. She turned around sniffled a little, and wiped her eyes. She was embarrassed beyond words and smiled at him with weak smile. She sat down on one of the chairs next to her and weakly laughed, "I look like Scar-boy with more hair."

Draco kissed her hand and quietly said, "You look beautiful, and don't even say that you look like Potter, because you don't." Alice sighed sorrowfully as he sat on the floor in front of her. "I look like Potter, and you know it," Alice muttered between small sobs.

Draco touched her cheek; he was struggling what to say to her. He knew that she didn't look like the infamous Harry Potter, but trying to convince a grief stricken girl that she didn't look like a boy that he hated the most was harder than it seemed. "Alice, I'll tell you a secret," he paused and had her sit in his lap, "If you are saying that you look like Potter, Potter must have nice hair." Alice laughed a little at this, _'He's trying to cheer me up.'_

"And my results conclude, that Potter does not have nice hair, and that you do." He stopped again and ran his fingers through her hair. "Look on the bright side; at least you don't look like Granger," he said with a devious grin. Alice laughed at this and covered her mouth, she slapped him playfully.

"Draco, that's cruel, Hermione is one of my class-room friends. She can't help it, she's the nicest person you'll ever meet," Alice said standing up for Hermione Granger. "Also, you should be nicer to her; she thinks you're the biggest jerk in Hogwarts." Alice stoutly said.

Draco raised his eyebrows and shrugged. Wrapping his built arms around Alice's small waist he said, "One, You fill that category of being a nicest person for me perfectly." He paused and kissed her cheek, "and two, I wouldn't be living up to my Malfoy 'I despise all mudbloods, they are the fifth of the earth' macho-ness." He said sarcastically. Alice laughed at this and wiped her eyes one last time.

"Why me, Draco? Why are you being so nice to me?" Alice asked in a faintest whisper. Draco hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear, "Because I like you, and you're the perfect person to be around." Alice looked at him and kissed his cheek softly. He pinched her leg and with grin said, "Now since we shared the bonding heart-to-heart talk. Please get off of me, before they need to amputate my legs."

Alice laughed at this and got off of him; Draco jumped up and lifted Alice up off the floor with ease. "You could start a trend; try to look like the boy who is 100 a loser," Draco teased and put his arm around Alice. Alice giggled a little at this, "What happened to being nice to me?"

"It ran away, like brushes do when they see Granger," Draco grinned trying to puff up his blonde hair and mimicking Granger.

"That was vicious," Alice said between laughs.

"It made you laugh didn't it?" Draco asked and Alice nodded, "Than that's all I wanted, to see you smile." Alice took out her wand and swished it pointing at Draco's hair, if went back to its regular shape, he had the whole skateboarder hair going this year. It really looked nice on him. He kissed her cheek again and pulled her closer to him. They left the bookstore, not even noticing that the golden trio was behind the book shelf the whole time while they were talking.

**A/N: **I thought that was cute, of coarse I'm the one who wrote it… but I can think my own writings are cute. The whole time I'm thinking, ugh Draco's going soft…I can't let him get too soft. So the next chapter on the train he'll get back his regular meanness when he sees Harry and Ron. Just to make me happy. When I told you Margaret was narcissistic I really meant it, so I used this chapter to have a little impute of how narcissistic she is. She's actually really worse, but she's a minor character so I can't have her take the stage. I'm going to keep on writing even though I have NO reviewers, it's only the second day I've put the story of Fan fiction so why should I get all hyped up about it. Keep on reading…press the little "GO" button…tell me how well, or wrong, I'm doing… Till next chapter! –BV


	3. Chapter Three: Pièce De Forêt

Mid Heaven Flights 

**A/N: **Betrayed Visions here, to deliver the third chapter of Mid Heaven Flights. Thanks natty123 for the reviews! I'm really sorry if this chapter sucks, because I'm feeling a little bit horrible today. I went to a concert last night and I guess I pulled something in my neck, from head banging too much… and now I can barely move my head. Everyone is not making me feel better either. It seems like everyone in my household, besides my cat, is oblivious to how much pain I'm in. Anyways… here's the chapter:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Note: **There is swearing in this chapter.

**RECAP ON CHAPTER TWO:**

…………. Draco raised his eyebrows and shrugged. Wrapping his built arms around Alice's small waist he said, "One, You fill that category of being a nicest person for me perfectly." He paused and kissed her cheek, "and two, I wouldn't be living up to my Malfoy 'I despise all mudbloods, they are the fifth of the earth' macho-ness." He said sarcastically. Alice laughed at this and wiped her eyes one last time.

"Why me, Draco? Why are you being so nice to me?" Alice asked in a faintest whisper. Draco hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear, "Because I like you, and you're the perfect person to be around." Alice looked at him and kissed his cheek softly. He pinched her leg and with grin said, "Now since we shared the bonding heart-to-heart talk. Please get off of me, before they need to amputate my legs." ………………

Chapter Three: Pièce De Forêt

It was a usual routine, Alice was packing all her things shrinking them to mini sizes that she could stuff in her purse, Margaret was primping in the mirror talking across the hall saying that Alice needed to spend more time in the mirror. That was basically a normal morning before they went to Kings Cross, Alice shut the door slightly and lifted up her mattress, they're a picture frame lay. It was a small portrait of her parents both happily holding their new born baby, Alice. Her parents smiled laughing joylessly.

She sighed, putting the picture in her purse. Praying that this year would go smoothly, she was leaving her evil step mother behind, who wasn't really evil just a tad bit bossy and her narcissism was blown out of proportions. After this, she would move out of Winslow manor, and move in the cottage that her mother left her. She was finishing her study for becoming an Auror at Hogwarts and start training for the Ministry.

She could feel it in her gut that the school year would end in something that would change the wizarding world. Lord Voldemort was on the rise, and she knew that not only a team of great sorcerers could stop him but all of the witches and wizards in the world would have to help.

"I almost forgot," Alice smartly said shrinking her pillow and books down, she placed them in her purse sighing. "Come here Achilles," Alice said snapping her fingers to her cat. The pure white cat sat her feet just waiting to be picked up, Achilles was still a little small for being seven years old, and he was no bigger than a two year old cat.

Achilles jumped up into Alice's arms as she cuddled with him and whispered, "Time to go to Hogwarts." When they got to Platform 9¾, Margaret and Alice said their meaningless goodbyes. Alice boarded the train as she sauntered down the narrow hall she noticed that her red head friend, Ulyssia Dreax, was talking to the Golden Trio.

"Ulyssia, how did your summer go?" Alice asked as her friend spun around and hugged her.

"You got you hair cut!" Ulyssia basically screamed, "It looks great!"

Harry and Ron smirked and looked at each other; they basically screamed that they enjoyed two beautiful individuals presence. Those smirks were code named: 'I get the red head and you get the black one.' Any guy could read this signal a mile away, but it was unnoticeable to women. Draco eyed Potter and Weasel from his compartment and thought he would grace Potter and Weasel with his presence, and it wouldn't a pleasant. He felt the jealously rise in his blood stream as the anger boiled. "Drake!" Pansy Parkinson squealed like a pig. He was knocked of guard with his anger. _'I'm trapped,'_ Draco thought angrily. "Parkinson," he hissed forcing a smile.

Pansy kissed him on the lips; it was like kissing a dead fish. "Oh baby, it's so nice to see you," she squealed again. _'Please stop with the squealing,' _Draco snarled in his mind. "You too Parkinson, if you can excuse me, I have Potty and Weasel to torture," he scowled. He dodged her embrace my basically slamming the compartment door in her face.

He came up behind Alice and wrapped her arms around her waist, he breathed in the scent of wild flowers in her hair and smirked looking at Potter and Weasley. This made Alice jump a little, "Hey…Draco," she stuttered a little shocked. "It's been awhile," she said a little more smoothly. Draco smiled and brushed his lips against her lips, sending out the signal of: 'If you touch her, I'll beat you to the pulp.'

Ulyssia was shocked a little, but then smiled. "So that's where you were," she grinned and went off to find her own boyfriend. Alice winced, when she noticed that Draco, Ron and Harry were giving exchanging deadly stares and Hermione Granger was looking at her like she was the scum of the earth. She felt Draco's hands go down to her legs, his touch made her body tingle in an emotion that she hadn't felt before.

Alice laughed nervously, "Draco, let's go." Draco started to follow until Harry gave hissed Draco and rude comeback.

Harry smirked, "So you have a traitor giving you orders now?"

Draco couldn't refrain from taking Potter by the neck and pinning him to the wall a couple feet higher than himself, "Who says you have the right to call her a traitor? Just because you have that hideous scar on you fucking fore head, is that it? Or you think you were going to get lucky and I was going to let that remark slip by," Draco snarled, he looked like he could kill Potter right then and there with his bare hands.

"Hold it right there Malfoy," Ron said pointing his wand at Draco. Draco smirked punching Harry strait between the eyes. Ron squirmed under his skin; he didn't remember sickly Draco Malfoy being that strong.

"What the hell are you going to do, Weasel?" Draco smirked putting his arms out. Alice just recognized how much bigger Draco was than Ron and Harry.

"Draco, come on they aren't worth it," Alice mumbled standing next to him. Draco looked at her in the heat of rage and she stepped back. His face suddenly softened and pecked her on the lips. "Sorry," he said quietly and turned around so quickly that he punched Ron in the jaw. "But they deserve it," Draco snarled and spat on Ron.

Alice quivered, she noted never to get Draco angry at her. This was frightening to Alice, she new the Malfoy's were ruthless to outsiders of their side…but she never experienced full frontal of their power. _'Is Lucius like this too? He must be, where would Draco get this much hate from?' _Alice's mind repeated.

"Alice, come on," Draco called stepping over Ronald Weasley on the floor holding out his hand to her. She took it and stepped close to Draco. She shivered; this was too uncanny for a train ride. Harry Potter calling her a traitor, Draco Malfoy hit both Weasley and Potter in her defense.

"How was the rest of you summer?" Draco asked casually. This sparked unwanted anger in Alice, "How was my summer? You just knocked out Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and all you have to say is how the rest of my summer was? What are you trying to pull of? You are being a dumb brute!" In rage Alice stormed off, leaving Draco Malfoy, surprisingly, speechless behind.

As the first years sat down at their new tables everyone was silenced. Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat; his eyes had a hint of anger as he started to speak. "I would appreciate it greatly if there would be no more fights this year from both Slytherin and Gryffindor houses along with the other houses. It's shameful that three young gentlemen can't settle matter with words.

I'd also like to say that I would like to see those three boys after the feast is over. We have to discuss if they can keep their prefect and head boy badges or not, of course that will be up to Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. As always the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, dine in," he sighed sitting down.

Ron, Harry and Draco gave each other glares across the great hall. Everyone new who got in the fight, all you had to look at is Ron and Harry's black and blue marks and link them to who they hated the most. Ulyssia touched Alice's shoulder, and whispered in her ear, "Why did they get in a fight?"

"Potter called me a whore, and so Draco was defending me," Alice muttered to Ulyssia. Ulyssia nodded and smiled weakly at Alice trying to give her a little comfort. They over heard one girl say tragically, "I guess Harry is no longer head boy." This made both Alice and Ulyssia scowl. Alice felt responsible for Draco's actions, so she stayed after and was going to explain to the Headmaster what happened.

"Miss Scorpton, I didn't instruct you to stay after words, not you Miss Granger," Professor Dumbledore said with a small twinkle in his eye. Alice stuttered until Draco broke in saying coldly, "It wasn't your fault Alice, go to you dormitories." Alice looked a little pathetic and weak as she stood there in front of the Professors.

"You see Professors, Potter over there called her a whore… and I wasn't going to let him get away with it," Draco pronounced clearly so Professor McGonagall could hear him. The old headmaster nodded and sighed, "I'm going to give you three detentions and it's up to your house head to see what punishment is suitable. Oh, I almost forgot I need the other prefects to be here Severus, Minerva can you go get the other prefects." Professor Snape gave Draco a pat on the back and whispered something in his ear before getting the others, Professor McGonagall on the other hand scowled at the two boys and went storming off.

Soon enough the prefects where all there, "You might not of known, but the seventh year prefects get their own rooms and share a common room with the Head Boy and Head Girl. Severus can you show them to their common room, and also give them the rules?" Professor Dumbledore said walking off out of the Great Hall.

Professor Snape looked a little peeved at this, "Follow me," he snapped walking in a fast pace through Hogwarts. As they reached a enormous portrait of a young maiden and young man, the two people in the portrait were wearing 1800's clothing and wooing each other until they saw Professor Snape standing impatiently their. "Oh Severus, we haven't seen you in a while!" the young lady giggled.

Professor Snape rolled his eyes and said, "Blue Moons." The portrait opened and the lady looked disappointed that Severus Snape did not stay and have a chat with her. As Severus beckoned the prefects in the room he turned around and barked instructions, "On top of the stairs are the Head Boy and Head Girls room, behind each door there is a lounge room and two bedrooms. Each room is the same besides the Head's rooms, they're just larger. We already picked your rooms for you, we basically went by who would have less problems with there room mate, I do not wish to here any news about one of our young ladies sleeping around. If it does happen that one of you do indeed get pregnant, you will be expelled."

They all nodded as he stormed in his normal fashion out of the rooms, the noticed that their names were on little signs on the doors. Alice looked over her shoulder to the nearest door, _Draco Malfoy & Alice Scorpton, _it read. She slowly followed Draco into that room.

The room was beautiful; the room had a forest atmosphere. On the wall were portraits of two students dating back since the school was made. She saw a portrait that caught her attention, it was young Severus Snape and a girl named Artemis Herent. The girl was beautiful, she had long golden curls and bright blue eyes; she smiled and looked up at Severus who smiled back. Severus himself wasn't looking bad either; he had flipped out skate boarder hair and had a little bit of muscle on his body. "Welcome to the Pièce De Forêt, if you have any questions ask one of the portraits," Artemis giggled as Severus kissed her cheek.

Alice laughed she looked at all the portraits; they all waved and smiled at her. She noticed an empty one waiting to be filled it read, _Alice Scorpton & Draco Malfoy, _on a little golden labeljust like the door.

Sighing Alice went into one of the rooms and put her purse down, the room had a fire going and seemed like home to her with the big canopy bed. Alice flopping herself down and shortly after, she fell asleep, "Alice, I apologize if I…." Draco started stepping into the room and saw that she was asleep. He took the blanket that was over the chair near the fire and covered her with it, kissing her lips lightly. "Goodnight my Selene," he whispered looking out into the crescent moon through her windows.

**A/N:** Well that's chapter three, it's significantly longer than the other two chapters. I counted and there were 35 paragraphs. Not all bad. Since natty123 said that the first chapter need to be clearer let me explain:

Alice's father died and he left all the fortune for Alice, Margaret (Alice's step mother) is only keeping Alice around for the money. Margaret and Narcissa Malfoy are best friends and they had to catch up for the years they haven't seen each other (that leads to Chapter One.) Lucius is only "nice" to the people he can trust, he believe all the Scorpton's are supportive of the Lord Voldemort.

That's chapter one and I didn't get this idea after watching the Cinderella Story… I don't even remember what that movie was about. (But obviously it must me closely intertwined with my plot.) Well I have to go! –B.V


	4. Chapter Four: Pushing Away

Mid Heaven Flights

**A/N: **Betrayed Vision here, giving you the fourth chapter of Mid Heaven Flights. I just wanted to say I'm feeling so much better. All my sores from the concert are gone! Only 3 reviews… from the same person. I think that's the least reviews I've ever gotten on a story. This chapter is totally twisted. If you get confused please tell me in the review… because as I said it's twisted.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, only my mind.

**WARNING:** Language, and sexual themes.

**RECAP ON CHAPTER THREE**:

…………………The room was beautiful; the room had a forest atmosphere. On the wall were portraits of two students dating back since the school was made. She saw a portrait that caught her attention, it was young Severus Snape and a girl named Artemis Herent. The girl was beautiful, she had long golden curls and bright blue eyes; she smiled and looked up at Severus who smiled back. Severus himself wasn't looking bad either; he had flipped out skate boarder hair and had a little bit of muscle on his body. "Welcome to the Pièce De Forêt, if you have any questions ask one of the portraits," Artemis giggled as Severus kissed her cheek.

Alice laughed she looked at all the portraits; they all waved and smiled at her. She noticed an empty one waiting to be filled it read, _Alice Scorpton & Draco Malfoy, _on a little golden labeljust like the door.

Sighing Alice went into one of the rooms and put her purse down, the room had a fire going and seemed like home to her with the big canopy bed. Alice flopping herself down and shortly after, she fell asleep, "Alice, I apologize if I…." Draco started stepping into the room and saw that she was asleep. He took the blanket that was over the chair near the fire and covered her with it, kissing her lips lightly. "Goodnight my Selene," he whispered looking out into the crescent moon through her windows…………..

Chapter Four: Pushing Away

Sitting in Professor Snape's room jotting notes down, Draco's arm felt like it was being ripped to pieces. He grasped it, dinging his fingers into his sleeve. _'He shouldn't be calling me, I can't just leave. Snape feels it too, he would become suspicious.' _Draco thought looking through his bangs at the teacher who only flinched a little; he eyed Draco who was digging his fingers so deep into his skin that he was bleeding. Draco let go of his arm when Professor Snape looked at him, going back to his notes. "Something wrong Mr. Malfoy? You seem in pain," Professor Snape sneered as he sauntered over to Draco.

"Arm spasm, sir," Draco explained, he felt his heart beat in his head, pounding in a steady rhythm, it seemed like his brain was being hammered into his skull. Sucking in his breath and slowly letting it out he looked over at Harry Potter who was talking to Ron. _'He should die, both of them. I wouldn't be in this predicament if it weren't for Potter. Damn my father, damn the dark arts, and damn anything to do with Voldemort.' _Draco thought bitterly.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, there is no need to be cocky," Professor Snape snapped going back up to the front. "Don't make me add to your detention Malfoy; you don't want to suffer because of your mouth." Draco looked up and his piercing eyes looked at Professor Snape, as he mouthed _"Traitor."_ He didn't believe in this, but he knew that it would get under Severus Snape's skin.

Professor Snape slammed his hands on the desk his scowl deepening as he lashed out at Draco, "I dare say Malfoy, you sure have the mouth. Spoiled rotten I see you won't be able to hide behind daddy anymore when this school year is over. I'd like to see you then, just to see if you really are the man that you word yourself to be. When I do come across you Malfoy, in the future, I will not feel guilty when I stun you."

Draco smirked seething with anger he hissed, "Then I will not feel guilty when I kill you." It seemed like you could feel the hatred between the two, almost so toxic that you could be killed immediately. "CLASS DISMISSED!" Snape yelled on the top of his lungs. Draco smirked, satisfied with being able to get underneath his former favorite professor's skin. He walked by Snape, and spat at his feet.

Expelling anyone from Hogwarts would be dangerous at this time, especially for the Slytherin students. Dumbledore new that if he even dared to expel any students, they were sure to join the side of the Death Eaters. Draco walked away, clearly not wanting to take anything back.

He snickered going into his dormitory lying on his bed he pulled up his sleeve and stared at the deep wounds around the Death Eater mark. He took out his wand and healed the gashes, he looked out the door and there Alice came in.

He frowned, _'I shouldn't bring her into anything. I don't know what came over me, to let her feel welcomed for such a short period of time. Maybe she'd be good for something. Just maybe I could get something out of her; I mean does she think I'm going to be satisfied with just kisses? I couldn't do that to her, she's a Scorpton. Scorpton's are not the family you want to screw around with. But didn't she say that she only had her step-mom? Never mind, Father told me there are tons of Scorpton families left, but what extent would they care? Do they value Miss Alice Scorpton? Maybe this could work out, Father would kill me. I can hear him now, "Deflowering a Scorpton? Are you shooting for insane BOY! The Scorpton's are the purest family to be known in the Wizarding world. You will make this up; we could never loose the alliance of the Scorpton's power." Sounds like a great lecture, tedious indeed. I'll have to think on this, do I really want Alice Scorpton under me? I mean I could get any girl in bed for a night, but do I want Alice? Most defiantly yes, but the after effects are horrendous. Ah, the wonders of just shagging some one senseless.' _

Draco put on a black shirt, throwing the blood stained white one in the fire. "I guess, I'll try it out… just to see," Draco mumbled smirking. He went out to the living room they shared sitting next to Alice, Draco wiped off the smirk and looked sincere. "Alice, I apologize if I ever offended you. I promise I'll never do such a horrendous thing again," he said looking into her eyes.

"Apology accepted, I over reacted," Alice whispered. Draco grinned, _'Well this is working to my advantage.' _He put his arm around her and his grin disappeared, the innocence in her eyes was unbearable. _'I can't hurt her, she's too innocent. Too pure, to everything I would never want to taint.' _He got up and kissed her cheek, going back to his room he closed the door tightly he fell face down into his pillows. "Just a couple minutes ago… I wanted to screw her senseless… why must the world be filled with justice?" he growled into his pillows.

''''''''''''

"That was weird," Alice mumbled, resting her head on the back of the couch. "He's obliviously shooting for insanity," she spoke. Shrugging she pulled out her homework, she did it diligently. When it was dinner she knocked on Draco's door, "Draco, do you want me to bring you something back?" she asked sweetly. Draco opened the door with groan, "That would be nice, I feeling under the weather."  
Alice spun around, he was only wearing his boxers she put her hands over her eyes mumbling, "Draco, I'd appreciate it if you didn't walk around like that."

"Alright, I'll walk around in the buff next time," he said pulling on a shirt. Alice picked up her bag and walked out the door not looking back. She was going to the house elves kitchens, not to the great hall.

As she went into the kitchens seeing the house elves running around a Slytherin boy sat waiting for his own food. Theodore Nott, a tall handsome, curly brown headed, hazel eyed, all around gorgeous guy. "Alice Scorpton, so nice to see you," he smoothly said. Alice smiled sitting down next to him.

"Theodore Nott, I'm glad to see you," Alice said feeling a little flirty. He smiled, "Theo, please Alice, no need to be proper," he said in the up most charming voice. Alice blushed; she had to admit… the man had skills.

"So…umm… Theo what are doing down here all alone?' Alice asked trying to change the subject. Theodore smiled and leaned back putting his arm behind him he casually said, "I felt like eating without rampaging girls breathing down my neck."

Alice giggled and almost said something until a house elf came up, "How can I help you Misses?" Alice told him two turkey sandwiches, and salad. "Hungry aren't you?" Theo asked scooting toward Alice even closer. Alice sighed, "No, one of the sandwiches if for Draco. He's feeling under the weather."

Theo frowned he was cooking up a lie… it would easy to imprint an image of Malfoy in her mind, "Draco's a womanizer, and I wouldn't get so attached to him if I were you. I've seen most of the girls in this school in his bed. He's really nice to them in the beginning, always there with "don't listen to them, you are beautiful" talk and little kisses on the cheek. Then he gets hungry and expects the girl in his bed for a night and totally forgets about her. That's how he approaches every girl. I just don't want you to be the next."

Alice almost cried,"I knew he was out of his normal character, I guess I'm just ignorant like that." Theo shook his head and tucked her hair behind her ear, "No, your not…Draco's just slick like that. I'll come back with you, if you want." Alice nodded Theo took the food and they walked back to the dormitories. "Draco, here's you dinner, Theo and I are going to do our homework together," Alice brazenly said through the door. Draco slung open the door and gave Theodore a stare and took the food, he quickly slammed the door in their faces.

Theo and Alice took their food to the coffee table in the living room. "So glad you told me that Theo," Alice coyly whispered. Theo nodded swallowing his food, "I told you, a girl like you shouldn't have to go through that. You deserve some one who actually likes you for you, and not for a night."

Alice smiled, _'Theo is actually nice, or is he playing the same game as Draco?' _Her smile vanished and she icily said, "Don't play the same game as Draco was… or I'm going to kill you and make your hide into a purse."

Theo laughed, "I'd never stoop that low Alice, plus everyone knows that Scorpton's are a dangerous family to mess with." Alice playfully pushed Theo, "So glad to know that I'm dangerous. Do you still want to speak to me?" Theo laughed he kissed her lips with urgency and she let in. He broke the kiss with a whisper, "Of coarse Alice, I'm fondly attracted to danger." The rest of the evening went really well, Theo was a really down to earth kind of guy. He had his Slytherin moments though, which Alice didn't mind at all.

Draco could hear everything they said, the mindless flirting that went on between the two. He was boiling with anger; he couldn't take it that Theo was moving onto Alice with his charm. Theo was making the image that Draco was trying to only on the role to only let her have a night with him, and he was going show her who the sex god was…or was he? Truthfully, that was Theodore's thoughts and Theodore's actions. _"He's playing with her."_

Theodore Nott ruined his trust with Alice; he was going to have to work ten times as hard, convincing her that he was trustworthy. The only girl he played around with was Pansy Parkinson, but something was different with Alice. Alice had that charisma that he didn't see in other girls that threw themselves at Draco. His conscious screamed that he wanted a real relationship with Alice, but he knew that it would never be. That scream was only a whisper compared to the scream his sex driven body was giving out, he hadn't had a girl in months. He hadn't touched the food that Alice brought him. He couldn't stop thinking about what he should do. _'I won't hurt her,' _his mind cleared all the rest of his thoughts about Alice besides that one. He heard a loud moaning sound coming from the living room and decided that was that.

He slung open the door and saw Alice and Theo kissing, "Get out Nott!" Draco shouted. Theo looked up and smirked, "Don't think I can do that Malfoy, unless Alice wants me to go, other wise I like it here." Draco gave him a glare and snarled, "I want you out, that should be valid enough to get you ass out of the room."

Alice looked uncomfortable, "Theo, it's getting late anyways. It's almost past hours, you should go." Theo's dimly smiled at Alice and kissed her again slipping his tongue in her mouth. Draco seethed with anger; Theo was kissing his eyes open looking at Draco with a pretty cocky expression. "I'll go, I'll see you around Malfoy," he audaciously said. Theo left the room leaving an odd silence between Draco and Alice.

"I don't want him in here ever again," Draco pronounced clearly he didn't want to give her the real reason.

Alice crossed her arms, "You have no say in what I do Draco."

"Fine then, I'll throw him out the next time," Draco hissed.

"You will not," Alice shouted, "I'm not yours, you don't own me! All you were doing is playing around with me!"

"I know you aren't mine, why do you think I was playing you? Why would I say all those things?" Draco's voice was lowering to a talking volume.

"So you would achieve what you first wanted, for me to be under you!" Alice yelled still keeping the volume she started with.

The portraits whispered to each other, as there was a silence between Alice and Draco. Draco sat down on the couch, his bare skin touching the cool leather. Again he was only wearing his boxers. Thankfully, Alice was too angry to see the death eater mark on his arm. "I wanted you, I'll admit that. I wanted you like you couldn't imagine, but not for one night. I didn't want to hurt you Alice. It's just… it's… too complex," he sighed putting his arm on the back of the couch.

Alice stood up and was steaming, "Oh so you just wanted to fuck me every night for enjoyment. I see how this is." Draco shook his head no, running his hands through his hair he put his head in his hands. Alice eyes widened, there on his forearm was the death eater mark, it looked alive… the skull… the snake… it was surreal.

"No, I wanted an actually relationship. Don't you realize that I could ne-" He started but was interrupted with a hiss. "You're a death eater…" Alice hissed backing up pulling out her wand. Draco looked up and then down at his arm, he looked baffled and a little confused, "Why do you sound upset?"

"You're a traitor to the wizarding world," she hissed motioning him to stand up, "As apart of the ministry I should send you straight into Azkaban. Get dressed; I'm taking you to Dumbledore." She said and followed him into his room, he pulled on his clothes he didn't look at all nervous, he looked calm and collected.

"Your father was one of the members of Wizengamot?-am I correct?" he said making small talk as they walked into the living room. He was trying to make time to find his wand in his clothes. Alice frowned, "Yes he was…hurry up." Draco felt his fingers touch his wand and he took it out. "I'm sorry Alice," was all he said and pulled out his wand quickly saying, _"Stupefy!"_

"You're going to regret that you did that," the young Severus said in one of the portraits. Draco looked at Alice, he ran his fingers through her hair he looked at the portrait and proclaimed that he knew what he was doing. The young Severus spoke up again with concern, "I did the exact same thing and it came back and ruined our future relationship." Draco ignored the last thing the synthetic Severus Snape said.

He picked up Alice and put her on his bed, he went through his trunk pulling out a bottle of forgetfulness charm, _'I knew this was going to happen, I'm just glad I made it before I came here.' _Draco measured how much it would take her to forget about his Death Eater mark, he opened her mouth and put the droplet into her mouth. He undid the stunning spell and she looked at him puzzlingly, "What happened? All I remember is going to the kitchens and never coming back."

Draco touched her arm, and trying to muster up something in the nicest voice he could find, "You were stunned and hit your head. You were knocked out." Alice nodded, "By whom?"

"Theodore Nott," he said kissing her softly on the head.

"Don't kiss me Draco," she said getting up, "Just because I accepted your apology doesn't mean anything. I still think you're a dumb blonde brute." She went into the bathroom and looked at her hair. She felt anger boil up in her system; she couldn't tell where it was coming from. She suddenly spontaneously did a growing spell on her hair; it went down the middle of her back with long layers. She smiled satisfied; she saw herself in her mother…this feeling comforted her.

'_I'm going to have to get back at this Theodore Nott,' _Alice thought as she got ready for bed.

**A/N:** Well that was a very interesting chapter. Full of irony, and anguish. I don't know where this chapter came from… it emerged from no where. Draco sounds like a jerk doesn't he? Tell me what you think… and if you say "Draco sounds like a total jerk!" My mission is accomplished. I had to keep some of his Malfoy "charm." If you wanted to know, Theodore Nott is son of one of the Death Eaters. I wanted to make him extra disgustingly heartless. Poor Alice… she seems so lost and confused… just wait till the next chapter. –B.V


	5. Chapter Five: Getting Caught, and Death ...

Mid Heaven Flights

**A/N: **Betrayed Vision here. (Who the hell else would keep on going with only 4 reviews?) Delivering you the… bunch of bull! SOME ONE (besides thee beloved natty123) JUST READ MY DAMN STORY BEFORE I RUPTURE A MAIN ARTERY! Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, only my mind.

**WARNING:** Language, and fighting.

**RECAP ON CHAPTER FOUR**:

………………… Alice stood up and was steaming, "Oh so you just wanted to fuck me every night for enjoyment. I see how this is." Draco shook his head no, running his hands through his hair he put his head in his hands. Alice eyes widened, there on his forearm was the death eater mark, it looked alive… the skull… the snake… it was surreal.

"No, I wanted an actually relationship. Don't you realize that I could ne-" He started but was interrupted with a hiss. "You're a death eater…" Alice hissed backing up pulling out her wand. Draco looked up and then down at his arm, he looked baffled and a little confused, "Why do you sound upset?"

"You're a traitor to the wizarding world," she hissed motioning him to stand up, "As apart of the ministry I should send you straight into Azkaban. Get dressed; I'm taking you to Dumbledore." She said and followed him into his room, he pulled on his clothes he didn't look at all nervous, he looked calm and collected.

"Your father was one of the members of Wizengamot?-am I correct?" he said making small talk as they walked into the living room. He was trying to make time to find his wand in his clothes. Alice frowned, "Yes he was…hurry up." Draco felt his fingers touch his wand and he took it out. "I'm sorry Alice," was all he said and pulled out his wand quickly saying, _"Stupefy!"_ …………..

Chapter Five: Getting Caught, and Death Threats

Draco got up in the middle of the night. He threw some floo powder into the fire and went to his father's house. He conjured his black cape and white mask and put them on; he went into the woods behind the estate and Apparated to the meeting of Voldemort. "Malfoy took you long enough," some Death Eater's hissed. He bowed to his Lord, "I apologize, I had a problem slipping out."

"Scorpton gave you problems didn't she? You handled it roughly Draco Malfoy, what is going on at Hogwarts?" Voldemort said casually sitting back down. Draco stood back up but then knelt back down when Voldemort stood back up again, "Dumbledore put Potter into Head Boy position, Dumbledore is also avoiding expelling anyone from the school."

Voldemort laughed icily, "What about the Scorpton? We need her." Draco nodded and avoided Voldemort searching his brain. He was strong with Occlumency he didn't want Voldemort knowing what really happened, "She will take persuading." Voldemort smirked, "Make her yours if she doesn't cooperate Draco, I need a young boy like you to do my bidding. I don't think I could handle these idiotic, mindless, and senseless followers." He touched Draco's head and shoulder, and took of Draco's mask. "Do you understand me Draco Malfoy?" He asked keeping his cold voice.

Draco smirked looking up at Voldemort, "I understand m'Lord." Voldemort sighed with relief; it was unusual for him to sigh as he sat back into his chair. "Draco, be a good boy and go back to school," he said waving his hands. "Yes m'Lord," Draco parted and disappeared. Draco Apparated back to school into the Forbidden Forest, there Severus Snape stood next to Dumbledore.

"Professor, Headmaster," Draco said walking by them going back to the castle. Severus grabbed his left arm and pushed him the ground snapping at Draco quickly, "Do not get cocky; you've been acting differently toward me Draco… your fathers bidding I presume. I see your father also did this too you." He lifted up Draco's sleeve and sighed getting off the boy.

"What a nice welcome back," Draco hissed rolling over looking up at Dumbledore and Severus. Severus must have pushed him down to the ground hard because his nose was bleeding.

"Some students heard you and Alice yelling at each other in the prefect Dormitories and I noticed you slipped out with Floo," Dumbledore said giving Draco a handkerchief, "Also portraits like gossip."

Draco dotted his nose and frowned, "I didn't know we were that loud." Professor Snape rolled his eyes and Dumbledore chuckled, "I believe the dead could hear parts of that conversation."

"Nott is giving her ideas," Draco blankly stated looking to Severus who snorted, "I heard, Professor McGonagall is explaining to Alice right as we speak." Draco nodded getting up looking up at the castle. "I could have handled it myself," he said quietly as they walked back to prefect dormitories.

"I believe you can handle your way to the dormitories with out getting lost Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes, Draco nodded just noticing that both wizards were wearing their night clothes. Dumbledore a silky gown and Severus Snape flannel pajamas and a black tee-shirt. "Now the image of you two gentlemen in your night wear will remain fresh in my mind as I go to bed," Draco sighed rubbing his head.

"Get to bed Draco, and stop the theatrics," Severus scowled and popped him in the back of the head. Draco stood in front of the portrait, "Pass word please," they both said. "Ti amo." He headed in his dormitories, their on the couch Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger made out like it there was no tomorrow. Draco cleared his throat and said his password to his rooms, "Pièce De Forêt." When the door swung open a cat come out, "Good night Professor," Draco said to the cat. The cat stopped and nodded then walked off not even noticing the two love birds on the couch.

Alice stood in the middle of the living room; she had tear streaks down her face. "I'm sorry Draco; I've been horrible toward you… and only in the period of a couple hours. I haven't been a good friend, and I know that. Will you forgive me?" she asked trying to wipe of the tears forming in her eyes.

Draco sighed closing the door, "Whatever you wish it to be Alice." Is all Draco said and went to his room, Alice followed him feeling even more hurt. Draco took off his black cape and threw it in the corner; he tore off his clothes until he reached his boxers and went into the bathroom turning on the freezing cold water. It felt like all his anger vanquished in the cold water, as he got out and saw Alice still on the bed he scoffed. "What the hell is your problem?" he snapped.

"Why are you being so cross?" she fired back with a question. Draco stared at her angrily holding his towel around his waist. "I asked you first Scorpton." Alice's lips became a strait line, "My question is more important."

"Bunch of bull shit... women are," Draco mumbled going through his clothes he dropped his towel and pulled his boxers on. "Get off my bed Alice before I make you wish you didn't," he snarled at her as she made herself comfortable in his bed. Alice didn't budge instead she took of her robe showing her little night gown and got under the covers. "I'm not moving, till you answer my question."

Draco got into the bed beside her and pulled her toward him, "You don't want to regret that you didn't get out of my bed in time Alice, I think you want to give up you virginity voluntary," he hissed in her ear. Alice sat up and crossed her legs, "I want an answer Draco Alexander Malfoy, and I'm already keeping your Death Eater secret. So you might as well tell me why you're being so damn cross," she retorted as Draco he grabbed her wrist getting up.

"Get out Alice, I'm not in the mood of you childish antics," Draco lashed out throwing her wrist down making her wince. She saw the black and blue marks around her wrist forming. Alice got of his bed and stormed to her room; she whirled around and snapped, "By the way, I've lost my virginity to Fred Weasley! So you can't take it away from me, IT'S ALREADY GONE!"

Draco didn't get to much sleep that night he was too angry to fall asleep, in the morning Blaise Zabini gave him a friendly hello by saying, "You look like shit Malfoy, what did you do? Get run over by trolls?"

Draco scowled sitting next to Zabini, "Thanks, I didn't get much sleep." Pansy touched Draco's arm and quietly said, "Dray, you shouldn't waste you efforts on Scorpton. She's obviously foolish enough to shout back at you, so she's not going to be a good match." Theodore Nott beamed across the table, "Yes Malfoy, she's obliviously interested in some one else."

"Shut the fuck up Nott!" Draco yelled so loud that all the people turned to look at the commotion. A couple people whispered, the Ravenclaw table whispered to Alice what was going on. "You dare enough to talk back to me you low life bastard!" Draco snarled, he sounded just like his father at this time. Theodore Nott stood up and fired back, "You're the only bastard at this table Malfoy! Could I say more than a traitor!"

"That's a bunch of bull shit! You are the traitor of our families, begging mommy and daddy not to receive the Dark Mark!" Draco snarled standing up he towered over Nott.

"I'm not the idiot who did receive the dark mark! At least I have a brain of my own! How is the mudblood Lord? Rumors tell me that you are his divine favorite! They all believe you're going to be the first to die! Top of the list Malfoy! You're at the top of the list! Nobody will admit to such a thing though! Having a school boy to be a death eater is preposterous in the ministries eyes! You belong in Azkaban! YOU BOTH DO!" He shouted to Draco and the last part to both Zabini and Draco.

"ENOUGH!" a voice loomed over them all. This didn't stop Draco for pulling out his wand directly to Theodore's face. "I SAID ENOUGH!" Severus Snape shouted. "You disgusting, foul, low life scum, I should annihilate you from this world. Rid it of its disease," Draco hissed so low that it gave chills to the people around.

"The three of you… my office NOW!" Severus Snape snarled, he grabbed Draco's arm that he hold the wand in and jerked it behind him making him drop the thing. Severus snatched all three of the boy's wands, but that didn't stop Blaise and Draco from jumping on Theodore Nott beating him at the same time. Severus grabbed his godson and pushed him against the wall.

"I'm going to rip his head off, let me go Severus… let me go," Draco hissed as the other teachers tried to split up Blaise and Theodore who were now beating each other up. The Gryffindore's eyes were as big as the plates as Blaise picked up Theodore and threw him down on the table. The teachers grabbed the boy from doing any more damage. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU NOTT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT!" Zabini yelled on the top of his lungs. Dumbledore grabbed Theodore Nott by his arm and they walked out of the Great Hall with great speed.

"Oh my God…" Atalanta Rampage said who was dating Blaise Zabini at the time. She got up and went after Blaise and Alice followed her on her trail. "Oh good, you two are here," McGonagall said panting, "You need to calm those two down." Atalanta and Alice went up to Dumbledore's office just feeling that they would only be in the way. "I'm going to kill him Severus just watch me! I don't care if I know his father! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" the girls heard Draco yell on top of his lungs. Blaise and Draco where chained to one of the walls, and Theodore was chained to the wall a across the room. Theodore looked liked he calmed down but Zabini and Draco were trying to get at Nott pulling on the chains around the wrists.

Severus and Dumbledore were sending for there parents. The minute Zabini saw Atalanta he stopped threatening Nott across the room and slumped down his wrists bleed slightly. "I'm sorry," was the only thing that he whispered to Atalanta. "Alice do you know where Lucius is?" Severus asked over the yelling over Draco Malfoy. Alice pointed her wand at Draco and quickly mumbled _"Silenco!" _She nodded to the Professor and was out of sight to go to Lucius Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Alice shouted running down the ministry looking for the platinum blonde man. "Alice?" she heard a voice and she whirled around, and started explaining. "There… was… an out break at school… Draco was in it… Dumbledore had to chain him to… wall… so he won't kill…Nott!" Alice explained breathlessly. Lucius Malfoy's mouth twisted and he said calmly to the man next to him, "I'm sorry sir, but I see there is a matter at school that I need to step in. We will talk about this at my return." Arthur Weasley stood with his two boys Bill and Charlie they looked at each other seeing the young girl out of breath.

"I can Apparate?" Lucius asked and Alice nodded and they both appeared in Dumbledore's office. They took off the silencing charm that was put on Draco put he was still giving Nott deathly glares and mumbling to himself and planning how to kill Nott. "Draco, your actions were uncivilized. It's bad enough that they had to get me from work to come and attend you. What is this all about boy?" Lucius lashed out at his son.

Draco looked straight into his fathers face and said, "Nott over there decided to test my sanity and told the whole school that I had the death eater mark." Lucius looked over at Theodore Nott and his lip curled, Theodore went white as a ghost. Then Zabini's parents were in the room and then Theodore's dad.

"Oh my poor baby!" Mrs. Zabini cried over her son showering him with kisses. "Stop," Blaise said jerking his face away from his mom. Mrs. Zabini stifled her sobs, and then Narcissa Malfoy appeared and looked distraught. "Well as you can see, your sons had uproar just a couple minutes ago; Mr. Theodore Nott tried to test Draco Malfoy patients about…matters that we don't really know at this point…" Dumbledore stopped and looked at the two boys.

"That part is my fault, I was "tricked" by Theodore earlier last night… and Draco tried to tell me all he was trying to do was to lure me to his bed… and I didn't believe him and I blew it up in his face," Alice whispered looking down.

Dumbledore nodded going on, "Well that was the first bit. I guess the two boys both shot back insults and then Theodore brought up the part that the both Blaise and Draco belonged in Azkaban for receiving the dark mark. That is how the, I believe we can call it… what is that muggle word Severus, It's not duel… it's…" Dumbledore looked over at Severus for the word.

"Fight, the boys started a fight Headmaster," Severus icily explained. Dumbledore nodded looking at the boys he flicked his wand and the chains came off at that moment Blaise and Draco lunged for Theodore Nott. Dumbledore sighed rubbing his head sitting down, "STOP IT! This is absolutely childish; this is not how your parents raised you. RESTRAIN YOUSELVES!" Dumbledore bellowed. Draco snarled and he let go of Theodore's neck, Theodore fell to the floor and crawled behind his father.

The room was quiet as the fathers held back there sons, who's faces were red and blood dripped from there wrists. The Lucius Malfoy didn't look to pleased, "Stop it Draco, your acting like a Weasley," he hissed into his son's ear. Alice was wrapping Blaise's wrist with hospital bandage, who sat on the floor blood dripping from his nose and mouth. Draco didn't look too handsome either he had slash across his face from Theodore's ring; he was also bleeding from the nose. Theodore looked like hell; you couldn't find one spot that wasn't covered with blood.

"Alice, Atalanta bring the boys to the Hospital Wing, Mrs. Malfoy, Mrs. Zabini accompany them," Dumbledore ordered. The women walked out of the room making sure the boys weren't going to bash each others heads into the wall. The two calmed down when they saw Theodore pass out on the floor. "Damn bastard, I hope he gets it," Blaise snarled and kicked Theodore's side.

Draco just walked on ignoring Theodore's fall with a limp, "Don't regret anything, do you?" Draco asked Blaise and he smirked and shook his head no. Draco leaned himself against Blaise as the walked to the Hospital wing. Theodore Nott was now levitating in mid air thanks to Atalanta. Narcissa said wiping off the blood on his face. Narcissa was crying hysterically, loud long sobs came from Mrs. Zabini.

"Your going to grieve your mother's to death if you don't stop," Atalanta put in shooting Blaise a dirty look. Blaise kissed his mothers head since the blood stopped, "Mama di amperora, sono spiacente che... non cry. Non cry prego." His mother looked and wailed, "Blaise... non ripete mai quello. Potreste ottenere uccisi, voi potreste essere trasmessi a Azkaban per questo!"

Atalanta and Alice looked at each other, and had the look of confusion painted on there faces. This was getting to overwhelming for the girls. They got up to the Hospital Wing and all there stress was taken off there shoulders. Madame Pomfrey healed their wounds and kept Theodore over night. The grieved mothers went back up to Dumbledore's office and the two girls stayed behind. "You two look like you need a brandy," Pomfrey said giving the two girls a glass each filled too the top of Brandy.

'_I don't know if I can handle this year, I don't know if I can handle this odd relationship with Draco.' _Alice thought drinking her brandy. Draco took a swig when Madame Pomfrey wasn't looking and Alice smiled slightly.

Dumbledore came in with the parents and pronounced there punishment, "Were doing dorm arrest, you boys will stay in your dorm for the next month without going anywhere besides classes. Blaise Zabini you will stay with Alice and Draco and Theodore will stay in his normal dorm. Alice we're trusting you to control the two, there will be no visitations for the boys and the arrest will start tonight. Professor Snape is gathering your things Blaise and will relocate them in the bedroom we've attached to Draco and Alice's regular dorm," Dumbledore informed.

The parents said there goodbyes and Lucius sat next to Alice and whispered to her so only she could hear, "Alice… if he gives you any troubles owl me." Alice nodded, "I doubt this Mr. Malfoy, what happens if this leaks out into the Ministry? What will they do to you and Draco?"

Lucius sighed, "I don't know Alice, I really don't know."

**A/N: **This is what Blaise and his mother was saying if you were wondering:

Blaise: Ah Mama, I'm sorry...don't cry. Please don't cry.  
Mom: Blaise... don't do that ever again. You could get killed, you might be sent to Azkaban for this!

I love the Italian language and I saw that the Zabini ended with a vowel so I'm made them Italian. (Italian names usually end with a vowel.) I couldn't resist.

Uh… this chapter is so overwhelming… Voldemort lovin' on Draco. We know that Alice isn't a virgin… Draco and Zabini beating the crappo out of Theodore Nott… Everybody knows that Draco's a death eater now…Lucius might be sent to Azkaban if the information leaks out… and DORM ARREST! I think I see a gray hair on my head… this chapter even makes me nervous. Till next chapter! –B.V


	6. Chapter Six: Imprisonment

Mid Heaven Flights

**A/N: **Betrayed Vision here. Thank you KidBlink29 for your review, I'm just tickled that you do love my story. Here's the sixth chapter of Mid Heaven Flights.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, only my mind.

**WARNING:** The usual language.

**RECAP ON CHAPTER FIVE:**

………………… Atalanta and Alice looked at each other, and had the look of confusion painted on there faces. This was getting to overwhelming for the girls. They got up to the Hospital Wing and all there stress was taken off there shoulders. Madame Pomfrey healed their wounds and kept Theodore over night. The grieved mothers went back up to Dumbledore's office and the two girls stayed behind. "You two look like you need a brandy," Pomfrey said giving the two girls a glass each filled too the top of Brandy.

'_I don't know if I can handle this year, I don't know if I can handle this odd relationship with Draco.' _Alice thought drinking her brandy. Draco took a swig when Madame Pomfrey wasn't looking and Alice smiled slightly.

Dumbledore came in with the parents and pronounced there punishment, "Were doing dorm arrest, you boys will stay in your dorm for the next month without going anywhere besides classes. Blaise Zabini you will stay with Alice and Draco and Theodore will stay in his normal dorm. Alice we're trusting you to control the two, there will be no visitations for the boys and the arrest will start tonight. Professor Snape is gathering your things Blaise and will relocate them in the bedroom we've attached to Draco and Alice's regular dorm," Dumbledore informed.

The parents said there goodbyes and Lucius sat next to Alice and whispered to her so only she could hear, "Alice… if he gives you any troubles owl me." Alice nodded, "I doubt this Mr. Malfoy, what happens if this leaks out into the Ministry? What will they do to you and Draco?"

Lucius sighed, "I don't know Alice, I really don't know." …………..

Chapter Six: Imprisonment

It was a couple weeks since the out break of the boys and everything calmed down besides the continuous flow of letters to Professor Dumbledore. Most concerned parents were afraid that the two boys were going to go on a killing rampage and kill the students. By request the teachers checked for Death Eater marks on all students down to the first years. Many people were horrified of Draco and Blaise; it was like a night mare coming true.

The Malfoy's and the Zabini's were hiding from the Ministry not wanting to be thrown in Azkaban. It was horrible, Hogwarts was guarded by Ministry Aurors they watched Draco and Blaise each class they went to they would follow. Dumbledore was outraged most of the time and didn't leave his office.

Sitting on the floor Draco was writing his essay for Professor Snape, "I feel like a freak, staying in this room all the time," he said out of the blue and sighed putting his head in his hands. Blaise already had gone to bed and it was only Alice and Draco that were up at this hour. Alice sat next to and sighed, "At least your not one, I'm actually a freak." Draco looked at her like she was crazy. Alice smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek he was going to kiss her but then something popped in his head.

"Fred Weasley? Why Fred Weasley?" he asked disturbed. Alice shrugged, "He was my boyfriend at the time. I guess I thought I'd always be with him. He always made me feel better, always made me laugh when I was feeling down. We kept it a secret, didn't want anybody to find out that we were dating. He would visit during the summer and we would hang out."

Draco's lip curled, "Ugh, that's disgusting." Alice pinched his side, and frowned. She still liked Fred as a friend, he was so nice and she planned on visiting him when they went to Hogsmead next week. She was still a little peeved that Draco beat Ron up, since after all it was Fred's younger brother. "I'm going to visit him; he owns a shop with his brother," Alice said reading her essay over again.

Jealously boiled in Draco's system, he finally spoke up with full blast of anger, "Don't." Alice looked over at him with curiosity, "Why shouldn't I?" Draco turned red and started stuttering, "How do you know if he has a girlfriend?" He tried making something up. Alice nodded and rolled up her essay she sighed knowing the true reason Draco didn't want her to go, "I'm positive he does have a girlfriend, were only friends Draco."

This didn't help Draco and his jealously, Alice sighed. She snuggled up to Draco and he wrapped his arms around her, "Besides Draco, we're only friends. You shouldn't care too much." Draco stared into the fire, _'FRIENDS? Only friends? Hell, do friends kiss? I'm sorry but I've never heard of "only friends" kissing each other. Does she just think I want to be friends? I beat up Weasel and Scarhead. Then I beat the shit out of Nott FOR HER…well the start of the Nott fight was for her… the rest was just anger, is that "only friends." I'd do anything for her and were "only friends." I'm going to go INSANE!' _

"I'm going to bed," Draco stated dryly. He got up leaving Alice and slammed his door, Alice looked to the portraits and some of the girls shook their animated heads. "You shouldn't have done that," Artemis Herent lectured, "He obviously doesn't want to stick to friendship."

Alice sighed and knocked on Draco's door, "Did I upset you?" she asked as Draco opened the door and sighed. It was so late, and he didn't want to feel like talking. He could only think of one that would explain everything to her. He cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her deeply his hands went to her back he pulled her closer to him. Alice let in but still was surprised beyond anything; she was just saying that they were just friends.

Alice stepped backward trying to get away from Draco and looked up at the tall blonde. She put her arms around his neck and pulled in for another kiss, she heard a soft cough; the two stopped and turned around to see Professor Dumbledore standing there with Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape. Alice turned beat red and went into her room, "Sorry about that, any reason for you appearance Professors?" he said his face a red with embarrassment.

"Don't do that ever again Draco Malfoy, now is not the time to get her tangled up in things," Severus Snape hissed and lectured quietly Draco new that wasn't the reason why all three of them where in his dorm. Draco looked down at the floor, "I understand Professor," he mumbled.

Draco's eyes wandered to the window, it was raining. The rain tickled the window and made a soft calming noise that could lure a man to sleep. He looked into the eyes of each of his Professors and noticed something was terribly wrong, he read it in there eyes. The atmosphere of the room suddenly got intoxicating and Professor McGonagall was trying to asphyxiate back sobs. "Draco, the ministry is here, there taking you and Blaise to Azkaban until they can figure out what to do with you. We can't do anything else to protect you," Dumbledore said and hugged the boy.

Draco's heart sunk, his soul was no longer there. "I'll…go…wake…Blaise," was all Draco could say and went into Blaise's room. "Wake up, dress warmly," he said and shook Blaise violently. Draco went back into the room and sat on the couch and put his head in his hands and just shook his head. "You'll get a trial, were going to get you out, don't worry," Severus soothed putting his arm around Draco.

"My boys!" Professor McGonagall sobbed and rushed over to hug Blaise. "How long?" a voice behind them asked. Alice was pale as a ghost, "How long should they wait till they receive a trial?" Dumbledore shook his head and touched Draco's head. "Come on boys, we shouldn't keep them too long. Bring nothing, give me your wands." Dumbledore somberly whispered getting the boys wands.

Alice followed and Severus stopped her, "No, stay behind Alice."

_To be continued…. _


	7. Chapter Seven: Azkaban consumes your min...

Mid Heaven Flights

**A/N: **Betrayed Vision here. I can't explain why I wanted Chapter Six to be so short. It was just "in the gut" feeling. Thank you **KidBlink29 **for your review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, only my mind. Jo own Harry Potter, and Edgar Allen Poe owns his lovely writings. Also the "Come join us brother," saying some of it is not mine. That saying belongs to the movie Troy.

**WARNING:** The usual language, and graphic violence. (Blood description)

**RECAP ON CHAPTER SIX:**

………………Draco's eyes wandered to the window, it was raining. The rain tickled the window and made a soft calming noise that could lure a man to sleep. He looked into the eyes of each of his Professors and noticed something was terribly wrong, he read it in there eyes. The atmosphere of the room suddenly got intoxicating and Professor McGonagall was trying to asphyxiate back sobs. "Draco, the ministry is here, there taking you and Blaise to Azkaban until they can figure out what to do with you. We can't do anything else to protect you," Dumbledore said and hugged the boy.

Draco's heart sunk, his soul was no longer there. "I'll…go…wake…Blaise," was all Draco could say and went into Blaise's room. "Wake up, dress warmly," he said and shook Blaise violently. Draco went back into the room and sat on the couch and put his head in his hands and just shook his head. "You'll get a trial, were going to get you out, don't worry," Severus soothed putting his arm around Draco.

"My boys!" Professor McGonagall sobbed and rushed over to hug Blaise. "How long?" a voice behind them asked. Alice was pale as a ghost, "How long should they wait till they receive a trial?" Dumbledore shook his head and touched Draco's head. "Come on boys, we shouldn't keep them too long. Bring nothing, give me your wands." Dumbledore somberly whispered getting the boys wands.

Alice followed and Severus stopped her, "No, stay behind Alice."…………..

Chapter Seven: Azkaban consumes your mind.

Alice muttered to herself trying to calm herself to fall asleep,

'_Take this kiss upon the brow!  
And, in parting from you now,  
Thus much let me avow-  
You are not wrong, who deem  
That my days have been a dream;  
Yet if hope has flown away  
In a night, or in a day,  
In a vision, or in none  
Is it there fore the less gone?  
All that we see or seem  
Is but a dream within a dream._

_I stand amid the roar  
Of a surf-tormented shore,  
And I hold within my hand  
Grains of the golden sand-  
How few! yet how the creep  
Through my fingers to the deep,  
While I weep- while I weep!  
O God! can I not grasp  
Them wit a tighter clasp?  
O God! can I not save  
One from the pitiless wave?  
Is all that we see or seem  
But a dream within a dream?_

Alice cried and decided to get up and go see Atalanta, and to bring her the grief bearing news. She walked slowly sometimes stopping and crying into her hands, "Alice Scorpton you're not to be out these hours," Harry Potter lectured pulling her back to the prefect common room. "What is the Slytherin password to there common room?" Alice whispered jerking her arm away from the Head Boy. She looked up at him; the color of her face was no longer there. Alice's had not an outlet of her soul through her eyes, her eyes showed the sadness that clung to her body.

"_Israfel, _but do be quick. I don't want you getting in trouble," Harry asked escorting her to the Slytherin common room. Alice went into the Slytherin common and got a couple stares from some people who decided to stay up late. Atalanta was one of them, she had no clue what had just happened an hour ago. "Atalanta, I need to tell you something," Alice said playing with her sleeves of her robes.

"What Alice? Where are Blaise and Draco? Aren't you supposed to stay with them?" Atalanta asked curiously. Alice broke down in sobs, "The Ministry took them! There going to be Azkaban… they have to wait for a trial!" Atalanta's eyes went wide and she got up grabbing Alice by the hand not believing her, they went straight to Professor Snapes office.

"Professor, Alice here tells me that the Ministry took Blaise and Draco. Sent them into Azkaban she says," Atalanta retorted. Tears rolled down Alice's face, she wiped them away with her sleeve. "Miss Scorpton, report back to your dorm. I'll break the news to Miss Rampage," Professor Snape calmly said and leaded Alice to the door. He hugged her and whispered to her, "Everything is going to be okay Alice, just try to get some sleep."

Alice walked back to her dorm, it was a nightmare come true. Her days with Draco were a dream within a dream. Maybe never coming back, never visiting her eyes. Alice walked into her dorm, where the portraits tried giving her reassurance. She walked into his room and sitting on his bed she cried, "Oh this is my entire fault! Why must I be so easily tricked?"

Alice's head fell into his pillows and she cried sorrowfully.

**...Azkaban...**

Draco sat somberly in the cell. It was pitch black his eyes darted at every noise. It felt like it was the end of the world when the Dementors walked by his cell. He couldn't show any emotion, he just longed to be out of Azkaban. Draco had a sullen appearance, and he could hear the insanity talking of the men near him. The shouts of traitors names echoed the halls, the whispering of the Dementors where also heard when close by.

"Lucius?" a womanly voice asked through the wall. "No, I'm not Lucius." Draco whispered back. "Draco, my nephew is that you?" the womanly voice asked again. The womanly voice was Bellatrix Black Lestrange. Draco's eyes went wide, "Aunt Bellatrix?" Draco asked putting his ear up to the wall. "They caught you-again?" Draco whispered through the wall.

"They did, what are you doing in here? Draco, what did you do?" Bellatrix whispered urgently. Draco sighed closing his eyes he could see Alice's face in his mind, "I was caught," Draco uttered. He closed his eyes again, the face of Alice disappeared he could only see the people he killed. They all called for him, haunting him, whispering in a lulling voice, _"Come, Come, Join us, Join us Brother. Let the death eaters take you, join us Brother! Join us." _Draco cried in his hands, "Hush my boy, you'll be out soon," Bellatrix soothed through the crack in the wall.

_"JOIN US! JOIN US! JOIN US BROTHER!" _the voices screamed as Draco saw there bodies around him in the floor. The blood covered his hands and body of the ones he killed crawled to him and touched his face tormenting him. He screamed to get the devils away; the scream was so loud that it made Azkaban quiet, "You see them don't you?" Bellatrix whispered through the wall, in a sick way she was trying to calm her nephew down. Draco's clamped his eyes shut, the bodies were imprinted in his head, the place was going to make him go mad. He could feel the touch of there decaying skin, even smell them. "Shhh, that's what Azkaban does to you, just relax," Bellatrix whispered.

**...Hogwarts...**

Alice could barely get out of bed that morning, she dragged her self to the Great Hall. She was only troubled my more things, on the newspaper it read: **HOGWARTS BOYS GO TO AZKABAN! **She ran to the lavatory and vomited up all the food she had eaten, "Ah oh dear, Miss Slytherin Princess is sickie wickie?" Peeves picked when she ran into the bathroom. Alice washing herself sat on the bathroom floor and cried, "Don't listen to Peeves," a squeaky voice said coming out of the u-bend. Alice just sobbed putting her head into her knees.

"That's not the reason your crying about is it?" the girl asked and Alice looked up, it was Moaning Myrtal. Alice dropped her head letting her hair cover her tear stricken face. "Alice?" Ulyssia called popping her head into the lavatory.

"Alice," Ulyssia gasped when she saw the wreck her friend was in. Ulyssia sat next to her and cradled her, "It's-all-my-fault!" Alice wailed into her friends arms. Ulyssia hushed her, "Alice, it's not your fault, don't blame yourself, Dumbledore did the best he could to keep them in the school, I guess…it just wasn't enough."

Moaning Myrtal turned up her nose, "Those boys? I can't believe your crying over them! Those _wretched, heartless,_ _awful_ boys!" She dove into the U-bend. Ulyssia shot a spell at the U-bend, cursing Moaning Myrtal to make things worse. Ulyssia pulled Alice up and hugged her, walking down the hall carrying her things. Professor McGonagall looked sadly as the two passed bye, they went down into the dungeons where Professor Snape held his classes. He was sitting there staring out the window, occasionally sighing sorrowfully. Ulyssia looked at her friend; dark circles were around her eyes along with the puffiness from crying. "Professor Snape, I don't think Alice can take it anymore. She needs something to keep her asleep till Draco and Blaise have there trial."

Professor Snape looked over at the girl, "I think I can do that, the trial is in a week. We were informed that this morning," he paused looking through his cabinets for an already made sleeping potion. The pulled out a little vial giving it to her he whispered, "Drink this Alice, it won't give you any dreams." Alice dazed out of her mind drank the vile; Ulyssia took Alice to her dorm and changed into her night gown. Alice hit the pillow and immediately fell asleep.

Ulyssia sighed, _'It shouldn't be this way. It is torture to every ones soul that actually cares for those people. I couldn't see Alice grieve like that, she would have lost her soul. She would have disappeared as a person in front of every ones eyes. I just hope Atalanta isn't the same,' _Ulyssia thought closing the door of the dorm looking at the other Prefects who gathered around in the common room.

"Is she going to be ok?" Some asked, Ulyssia shrugged and explained the potion Snape gave Alice.

……The Trial…..

"Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy, you were put into Azkaban for accuse of being a Death Eater, do you deny this claim?" a voice above Draco's head talked in monotone. "No sir, I deny nothing," Draco said looking up at the Wizengamot court.

"Would you show us you're…mark to prove our assumptions?" The man commanded and Draco rolled up his sleeve showing his mark. "Where you forced into the Death Eater role?" one of the council members asked shuffling papers.

"I was bribed," Draco muttered rolling down his sleeve. "Bribed? How were you bribed?" the same voice asked again. Draco sat down rubbing his head he spoke quickly, "m'Lord came to me, saying that I would be his right-hand-man, sayings such as he'd give me power. I was foolish enough to believe him; I was idiotic… drunken with greed. Obviously I accepted his bribe, and that is how I came a Death Eater."

There was a whisper among the counsel and the man voice banged his gavel. "You are still in Hogwarts?" he asked sitting back in the darkness.

"Yes sir," Draco answered looking over to Dumbledore with help. Dumbledore patted his hand, "He's one of my brightest students, top of the class."

"Who else are you close to? Who would really know you Draco besides Mr. Blaise Ignozio Zabini?" The council asked in a barbaric tone, Draco looked sadly over at Dumbledore and mumbled a name. "Come again?" the man boomed again. "Alice Scorpton, sir."

**A/N: **Well that's the chapter! Hope you liked it! Till next chapter!


	8. Chapter Eight: Her Knight of Walpurgis

Mid Heaven Flights

**A/N: **Betrayed Vision here. Giving you the 8th chapter of MHF. Thanks **natty123 **for reviewing. **Lady Luck, **thank you for the review. The whole brandy thing, don't think too much of it. Madame Pomfrey knows that Alice and Atalanta are responsible women. Besides, Alice grew up around alcohol so it's not a big deal. Sorry if parts of this chapter are dry (I don't feel romantic at this point of my life) , I'm exhausted and my emotions are being stomped on by a guy that I like, plus I'm having a headache that could kill a person. WHO CARES THOUGH! NOBODY WILL READ THIS DAMN THING ANYWAYS! (Except you Nat, thanks for reading my story. Yours is coming along great, keep up the good work.) -B.V

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything, Jo does.

**RECAP ON CHAPTER SEVEN:**

………………"Would you show us you're…mark to prove our assumptions?" The man commanded and Draco rolled up his sleeve showing his mark. "Where you forced into the Death Eater role?" one of the council members asked shuffling papers.

"I was bribed," Draco muttered rolling down his sleeve. "Bribed? How were you bribed?" the same voice asked again. Draco sat down rubbing his head he spoke quickly, "m'Lord came to me, saying that I would be his right-hand-man, sayings such as he'd give me power. I was foolish enough to believe him; I was idiotic… drunken with greed. Obviously I accepted his bribe, and that is how I came a Death Eater."

There was a whisper among the counsel and the man voice banged his gavel. "You are still in Hogwarts?" he asked sitting back in the darkness.

"Yes sir," Draco answered looking over to Dumbledore with help. Dumbledore patted his hand, "He's one of my brightest students, top of the class."

"Who else are you close to? Who would really know you Draco besides Mr. Blaise Ignozio Zabini?" The council asked in a barbaric tone, Draco looked sadly over at Dumbledore and mumbled a name. "Come again?" the man boomed again. "Alice Scorpton, sir." …………..

Chapter Eight: Her Knight of Walpurgis

"Miss Alice Rosetta Scorpton, you know Mr. Draco Malfoy correct?" a council member asked tapping his pencil. Alice nodded looking over at Draco smiling softly, she was glad to see him. Glad to see that he was alive, she could tell that Azkaban had torn away a little chunk of his glowing personality.

"Miss Scorpton, how long have you known Draco Malfoy?" the womanly voice asked. Alice smiled, "Long enough to know what he's really like. Long enough to figure out the person I really cherish." The council nodded, she was trained to answer the council. She didn't give a specific date, which was good.

"Miss Scorpton, did you know that Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater?" they asked and Alice frowned, "Please let us refer them to they're proper name." She new she was pushing they're buttons. "And _what name will that be?" one snarled. _

"Death Eaters correct name is, Knights of Walpurgis. I did know that Draco was in the Knights of Walpurgis," Alice said in a tone that was similar to be almost a know it all. The council scowled at Alice, "You want us to refer them as Knights?"

Alice tucked her hair behind her ear, "That is their correct name, and I will answer no further questions unless you refer Knights of Walpurgis by their correct and designated name." She stated in a hot tone of voice, the council abided by this request and went on to they're questions for Alice.

The jury called a break so that they could figure out the fate of the two boys, as they filed into the room. The main man voice boomed over the people sitting below, "Draco Lucius Malfoy and Blaise Ignozio Zabini, we give you the rest of the year to continue your study at Hogwarts. When the Hogwarts term is over, we will give you a month to say good bye to your families. After that month, you're sentenced to Azkaban for life. Trial is ended."

Alice went over and hugged Draco, he wrapped his arms around her and just stood their. Alice cried into Draco's chest, "Draco," is all she could get out. Draco wiped her tears and kissed her head, as if saying 'I understand.' The too were speechless and laughed quietly at their condition.

"Come on," Dumbledore said bringing the two out. Draco was satisfied; he would be able to see Alice. That was the only thing he wanted, just to see her. You could say that he was head over heels for the girl, that he only wanted her. They walked down the hall and passed many of the Wizengamot members, they looked at the four teens that clung onto each other for dear life. Some snorting, some scowled, and some looked in disbelief.

As the arrived in Hogwarts it was late at night, and the boys looked relieved to be back in school. Draco lay down on the floor in front of the fireplace and was relieved, no demons of his past crept up on him. Alice lay next to him, "I'm so glad you back," she whispered snuggling up to him. Draco kissed her head, and sighed softly, "I am too."

They heard giggling in the other room, and the both of them smiled. Alice had Atalanta spend the night, not wanting to keep Blaise away from her. Draco ran his fingers through Alice's hair and wrapped the afghan blanket around them. Alice snuggled up to him, _'I don't know what I would do if he didn't come home tonight.' _

"Knights of Walpurgis? How did you know that?" Draco asked staring into the fire, she's eyelids fell down and opened softly. "My Uncle is a Walpurgis Night," Alice whispered and kissed his cheek. Draco fell asleep after that, the bear fur carpet was as soft as piece of heaven. Alice sighed and fell asleep next to Draco.

…

"You're late, as I presumed by my inner eye," Professor Trelawney proclaimed. Alice rolled her eyes sitting next to Ulyssia; she pulled out her Divinations book. Professor Trelawney sat next to Alice, and touched her hand, "I can't help to think that your relationship with the boy will ruin your life. I wouldn't get serious with him, just for your safety."

Alice jerked her hand away standing up she left her book grabbing her things she stormed out of the room. She went back to her room and threw her books down, causing Draco took look up raising his eyebrows. "Don't ask," she said slamming the door to her room.

**A/N: **I KNOW this is short, and I KNOW that if I go on holding a grudge (I guess you can call it a grudge… it's more like I want to throttle romanticism…) against anything romantic that this story is not going to get anywhere. Since this IS a romantic story, and I'm not feeling a hint of a romantic thought in my mind today (or the rest of this hellish week.) I decided I'd stop here, just for now, and relax and try to sort everything that's going down the drain of my personal life. Till I gather the pieces of my sanity back together. –B.V


	9. Chapter Nine: Sexe dans le ciel

Mid Heaven Flights

**A/N: **Well I'm back. You people thought you got rid of me. Thanks for your review Zero-o! I'm kind of running dry on ideas, so you can help me out and give ideas if you want. I hope you guys don't mind if I throw something "R" rated in this chapter. I work in mysterious ways… so don't ask.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything, Jo does.

**RECAP ON CHAPTER EIGHT:**

……………… As the arrived in Hogwarts it was late at night, and the boys looked relieved to be back in school. Draco lay down on the floor in front of the fireplace and was relieved, no demons of his past crept up on him. Alice lay next to him, "I'm so glad your back," she whispered snuggling up to him. Draco kissed her head, and sighed softly, "I am too."

They heard giggling in the other room, and the both of them smiled. Alice had Atalanta spend the night, not wanting to keep Blaise away from her. Draco ran his fingers through Alice's hair and wrapped the afghan blanket around them. Alice snuggled up to him, _'I don't know what I would do if he didn't come home tonight.' _

"Knights of Walpurgis? How did you know that?" Draco asked staring into the fire, she's eyelids fell down and opened softly. "My Uncle is a Walpurgis Night," Alice whispered and kissed his cheek. Draco fell asleep after that, the bear fur carpet was as soft as piece of heaven. Alice sighed and fell asleep next to Draco.…………..

Chapter Nine: Sexe dans le ciel

Most of the time people avoided Draco, he could tap some one on the shoulder and they would cry hysterically. The only groups that weren't afraid of him were the Golden Trio and a small group of Hufflepuffs. The Golden Trio would push his buttons, like usual. The Hufflepuffs were just downright nasty toward him, "You disgusting, vile, poor excuse for a wizard!" They would shout out when Draco was coming out of the classroom with Alice. Draco just put his arm around Alice and walked away somberly, "I wish they wouldn't do that," Draco whispered to Alice once.

The days had darkened and it was constantly raining, it was gloomy and it reflected on Draco's personality. Time in Azkaban had tore at his personality and Alice would do anything to get the real Draco back even if wasn't going to last to long. Alice couldn't help to think that she shouldn't fall in love with him. Eventually he was going back to Azkaban. "Draco," she whispered as they sat by the fire, he looked up at her with his sad gray eyes. She put her hand on his cheeks and kissed him softly, "Please, for me, I would like to see you smile." Draco said nothing and gave her a slow lingering kiss. He kissed down her neck and she moaned softly as his hands ran up and down her inner thighs.

"I would do anything for you Alice, but I can't find anything to smile about," he said as they lay next to each other. Alice nodded she understood completely what he meant; he didn't have anything to be joyous about. She snuggled up next to him and closed her eyes.

"I'd do anything for you, I'd do anything to see you smile again," Alice whispered as he softly massaged her back. He rolled on top of her and she laughed, he grinned devilishly. He kissed the neckline and put his hands in her shirt still grinning, "You're a pig, you know that," she teased with a soft moan after that. He grinned and sat up pulling her up with him.

"You like it though," he uttered running his fingers through her black hair. Alice backed up and crossed her arms, she new what he wanted. Ignoring him she picked up her book and started reading. Her face was plastered with a smile bigger than the Nile River. Draco frowned he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. Alice concentrated on her book until he took it away.

"I want you undivided attention, that would make me happy," he said and squeezed her into a tight hug. Alice giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. She loved it when she teased him, she sat in his lap. Straddling him, Alice took of his shirt and ran her fingers down his build chest. He picked her up and went into the bedroom. Pressing her down on the bed, he unbuttoned her shirt kissing the skin that was revealed. His kisses were like fire; his lips upon hers were forceful.

She tugged at his pants trying to get them off, he was to busy stripping her of her own clothes. They weren't nervous about taking the plunge; they wanted it and needed to do this. It had grown to a sexual desire on both parts, their bodies melted into each other. At first Alice felt the pain rushing through her body, she molded that pain into pleasure. Her bare skin, and the way he fit inside her drove him to be more forceful.

Hypnotized every time she cried out his name, Draco resisted stopping. He couldn't imagine any other time he felt so good, he was so stiff that Alice's virgin body could barely handle. "I'm hurting you," he panted pulling away. Alice shook her head no and met his lips, pulling him back toward her. Their night continued like this, both not able to keep their eyes away from each other.

They blew classes off the next morning; they spent the morning laying next each other. Both of their bodies were dripping with sweat. Alice's black hair was tousled and went down her body and onto his. They lay in the bed silenced and holding each other.

"Draco! Dude you missed your morning classes. Snape was pissed off," Blaise said thundering through the door. Draco pulled the blanket tighter around Alice, "Curse the gods Blaise! Do you not know when to knock?" Draco shouted. Blaise shut the door abruptly, "Sorry!" he called after and Alice and Draco heard he left the dorm.

Alice suddenly felt heat rush to her face, and got changed quickly. "Don't do that, I wasn't finished yet," Draco purred pulling her back to him. Alice cried, "No, we're just hurting each other. We both know, that this won't last long."

Draco pulled her on the bed, "I'll have my memories with you stored. Those memories will help me keep my sanity. You will help me keep my sanity, all I need to know is that you love me." Alice cried into Draco's shoulder and whispered, "I do love you."

**A/N:** Another short chapter, but ah… at least I updated! Well till next chapter! B.V


	10. Chapter Ten: Of Hate Letters

Mid Heaven Flights

**A/N: **I thought, I would like dedicate this chapter to the lovely **marmalade778**For her wonderful review:

um just to let you know its suposed to be occ and i realy dont remember your story its probly cause it um... SUCKED! O and i wrote that a lond time ago cuz my friend said i should i am actual in the middly of writing a very good ff about hp/dm but im not posting till i get to chapie 5! O AND I HATE YOUR WRITING IT SUX WORSE THAN AN OLD WOMEN WITH NO TEETH  
! FUCK YOU BITCH!

I just hope you guys are that in love with my story. Here's the Tenth chapter for you guys and marmalade778. For her horrible spelling, and her idiotic way of thinking that my joke story (Harry Potter and the Mystery of Lolly and Her Pops) was serious.

CHEERS! Live long and prosper marmalade778! I hope you all like my "old woman with no teeth" chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything, Jo does.

**RECAP ON CHAPTER NINE:**

……………… They blew classes off the next morning; they spent the morning laying next each other. Both of their bodies were dripping with sweat. Alice's black hair was tousled and went down her body and onto his. They lay in the bed silenced and holding each other.

"Draco! Dude you missed your morning classes. Snape was pissed off," Blaise said thundering through the door. Draco pulled the blanket tighter around Alice, "Curse the gods Blaise! Do you not know when to knock?" Draco shouted. Blaise shut the door abruptly, "Sorry!" he called after and Alice and Draco heard he left the dorm.

Alice suddenly felt heat rush to her face, and got changed quickly. "Don't do that, I wasn't finished yet," Draco purred pulling her back to him. Alice cried, "No, we're just hurting each other. We both know, that this won't last long."

Draco pulled her on the bed, "I'll have my memories with you stored. Those memories will help me keep my sanity. You will help me keep my sanity, all I need to know is that you love me." Alice cried into Draco's shoulder and whispered, "I do you love you." .…………..

Chapter Ten: Of Hate Letters

It was early that morning, and Alice kissed Draco on the head and went into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she sighed. She noticed that she was gaining weight fast. Alice frowned, N.E.W.T.S where just a couple days away and she was gaining weight like a whale.

Atalanta suddenly rushed into the room, "I have news," she panted holding a self pregnancy test. "I'm pregnant, and I don't know what to tell Blaise," she spilled out. Alice grabbed the test and looked at it, Atalanta was pregnant. It said so on the little test, the blue line was clearer than spring water.

Alice freaked out. She new that they were more sexually active than Blaise and Atalanta; you could here a person whispering in the other room much less than the moans of sex. "Atalanta, do you have another one of those muggle contraptions?" Alice quivered.

"Yeah sure, Alice, just stay put," Atalanta said and brought back one of the pregnancy tests. Atalanta left to go break the news to Blaise. Alice was very nervous, if it was positive she would have to birth the baby alone. Raise the baby alone, and take care of the baby alone. A baby wasn't in her plain; she was going to wait alone till Draco got out of Azkaban. _'He wouldn't be the same, he wouldn't love me anymore. Azkaban changes people,' _Alice thought. It felt like forever to weight for the results. She cried alone in the bathroom, when picked up test she looked blankly at it. Alice's hands shook when she could finally read that it was positive.

"Draco, Draco?" Alice mumbled shaking him awake. Draco smiled faintly and kissed her head, "Good morning baby."

"That's the thing, baby. I have a baby, we have a baby," she said showing him the test. Draco shot up in bed and grabbed the test, "What the…" He looked over at Alice and fell back into bed. He put the test on the side table and took deep breathes before he spoke.

"No, you can't have this baby," he finally said a little bit more to himself. Alice shook her head and cried. She lay herself down as far possible away from as she could. Draco put his hands around her and she tore away from him, "I having this baby, I can't kill life. You can, but I can't."

Draco shook his head and pulled her back to him, "I guess if that is what you want. I'm not going to be here, I won't be able to watch our child grow," he paused and snuggled up to Alice, "Who is going to take care of you both?"

"Atalanta and I will raise our babies together, in my mom's house. It'll be fine. I can live off my dad's money for awhile and when the baby is old enough I'll begin to work. Hopefully when he or she is old enough, Hogwart's door will be open," Alice replied hastily. Draco sighed, kissing her neck he got up.

"I'm going to talk to Dumbledore," he said and left. Alice got dressed; her clothes were a little bit tighter than normal. She finally, knowing the truth, felt pregnant. She felt the life forming inside of her, even when death was behind the door. Alice walked down to the Hospital Wing where Severus Snape and Madame Pomfrey where hovering over a student with flesh falling off.

"Severus, really you shouldn't do these potions," Madame Pomfrey lectured and then looked at Alice she smiled. "What would you like dear?" she asked. Alice wiped the tears from her eyes and whispered in the quiet voice, "I think I'm pregnant."

Madame Pomfrey took her aside and sat her down, giving her a little bottle. "Drink this, when is the last time you had intercourse," she asked sitting next to Alice. Alice sniffed a little, "Well, to be perfectly honest. We have sex almost every other day, it's been two days since our last intercourse. But I have been gaining weight since last month."

Madame Pomfrey sighed, "Teen aren't supposed to be this sexually active." She said lifting up her shirt; Alice's abdomen was a blue color. "Well you are really pregnant, Draco Malfoy's baby I presume?"

Alice nodded putting her head on Madame Pomfrey's shoulder crying a little, "I don't want to raise it alone. I don't want to explain why my baby's father is in Azkaban. I guess, we all have to do things we most regret."

"Does Mr. Malfoy know about this?" Madame Pomfrey asked. Alice nodded her head getting up. "He's talking to Professor Dumbledore now, he seems angry at me," Alice sobbed sitting back down. Madame Pomfrey let Alice sleep in the Hospital Wing the whole day, finally breaking the silence Madame Pomfrey handed a letter to Alice.

It was her step-mother, and it seemed like she was furious. Opening the letter it read,

_Dear Alice, _

_Well, you got yourself pregnant. I'm astonished that some one actually got into bed with you. Lucius and Narcissa are over here right now. We're contemplating of what we should do with you. We know you too stubborn to give up the baby. And we have news that Atalanta is also pregnant, so I guess. You get your way. You'll be living in that dirty old cabin, with her. I'm giving you half of your inheritance. Lucius is also feeling mercifulness, he will give money to support you until you get a job yourself. You and your baby will get all the money when I die, and the Malfoy's. Along with the Malfoy Manor. _

_You're going to have take care of yourself, I've packed all your things already and they're in the cabin. I'm disappointed Alice, I'm so disappointed you can't believe it. Lucius is a little more optimistic about this whole situation, you're grateful. You're grateful that he is calming me down. I swear if you were my real child you wouldn't be alive right about now. _

_I wish you luck raising a baby. I will not be there at its birth. You are no longer my responsibility. Since you decided that you are adult enough to engage in being sexually active, you're adult enough to be on your own. I just wanted to remind you how much of a burden you are becoming. If it was my choice, I would have made you git rid of the child._

_You are far lucky that you got pregnant with Draco's child. If it is even Draco's child. The Malfoy's are pleased that the blood line will continue, along with the Scorpton blood line. _

_I just wanted to write you, I don't want you writing me back. I don't want you speaking to me. I will no longer have any contact with you. The Malfoys will arrange a marriage, even if it will be short lived. Good bye Alice. _

_-Margaret Winslow Scorpton _

Alice hands trembled; she got up out of the Hospital Wing and went to the entrance of Dumbledore's office. There she sat on the floor until he came out, "Miss Scorpton what are you doing on the floor?" he asked. She flat out lost it and sobbed into his robes. He read the letter and patted her head, walking back to her dormitories.

"It'll be okay Alice, you shouldn't get wrapped up in these things," Dumbledore could only say. Alice lay on the couch of the Prefect Common Room, holding her letter she fell asleep there.

**-The Next Day- **

Draco couldn't believe it; he hid out in Professor Dumbledore's office all night. He couldn't face Alice, he couldn't sleep. The days when he wasn't sleeping next to Alice made him see the same bodies on the floor he saw in Azkaban. It was too complex, too dramatic. It was everything that he hated with a passion. Malfoy's weren't supposed to fall apart and sob for hours on end. Malfoy's weren't to express pain. Malfoy's were supposed to act civilized to the Wizarding World when they stepped out of the door of the house.

Not even the façade he had built for years on end could hide his emotions. Alice would have to face everything alone. He wouldn't be able to see his child; he wouldn't be able to help raise it. He got up and went to find Blaise. He knew he had to be hiding some where also. Stumbling toward the Library he found Blaise hiding behind the shelves of books.

Blaise was drunk from fire whiskey. Obviously, his father had sent it to him when he heard the news. Blaise held out the fire whiskey to Draco and he took it from him. Taking a swig, the burning sensation made him almost forget everything. "Yourssh iss innsh…innnsh thes sames boat?" Blaise slurred propping himself up against Draco. Draco became angry, how could he use metaphoric symbols in a time like this.

"It's not supposed to be our boat," Draco paused looking over at his best friend, "It's supposed to Alice's and Atalanta's boat. Instead, they have a raft. The have raft that is filled with uncertainty, they don't know if this raft will even float to carry them through life. Instead we have a strong and sturdy boat… one that travels one way," Draco hissed back at Blaise.

"Asskasbans?" Blaise slurred, when Draco slung one of his arms around his shoulders. Draco nodded, taking another swig of the fire whiskey and dragged Blaise back to the dorm. "Azkaban, it is."

**A/N: **Tell me what you think. Be honest. Until next chapter! –B.V


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Departure

Mid Heaven Flights

**A/N: **Thanks for your reviews, and I feel like a broken record saying that over and over again. I know this is fast, but this is the last chapter off Mid Heaven Flights. I thank you for all the readers who kept me going. Thanks you guys, you've been great. Hopefully I won't loose your interest and you'll go and read my other stories? Hint, Hint, you better. Ha, ha. Well to get on with the last chapter of my story.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything, Jo does. Don't own anything that sound similar to Shakespeare either.

Chapter Eleven: The Departure

They gave Hogwarts their last good bye at the end of the year, most were crying. Hogwarts served as their home for seven long years. They attached themselves to the stone walls and the chilly feeling when you get up from bed. They were out on their own, creating a future for themselves.

Atalanta would go to a Wizard University for her Mediwitch training, Alice would go along with becoming a Mediwitch also. The ministry wouldn't take her offer to become an Auror. And as every one knew, Draco and Blaise would be going to Azkaban to spend the rest of their lives.

Professor Flitwick hugged Alice good bye, the old teacher was crying rivers. "You tend to your letters. I'll write to you as often as I can, you're a bright girl, I hope you the best in the University," he squeaked rubbing his eyes with a hanker chief.

"Yes professor, I promise to write you, when the baby is born I'll even send you pictures," Alice said hugging him good bye. Professor Flitwick smiled sadly and patted the Alice's hand. Alice moved her way over to big mass of red heads to Harry Potter.

"Crazy year hasn't it been?" she said smiling hugging him, "I offer my condolences. I never got to apologize for Draco's behavior on the train ride here. You take care of our future. Not mine really, just my child's," she said wiping her eyes.

Harry nodded, "No need to apologize. I take it you not going through Auror training like you planned?"

Alice chuckled, "The ministry no longer trusts me. Can I ask you a favor?" Alice said pulling Harry aside from the large group. Harry nodded a little confused, "In the files of Aurors, look up Dorian Scorpton. I would appreciate if you told me what Death Eater killed my father. Don't hesitate to write me and tell me," she finished and he nodded.

"Sure, if I can't Ron will," Harry said and Alice hugged him one last time and walked away. She found Draco and Blaise getting some last advice from Professor Snape, she walked away from that. She didn't want to hear any more news about Azkaban. She wanted to go home to her log cabin and sleep.

That is exactly what Alice did, she was having a horrible pregnancy. Every day dragged on like a year, and she was miserable when it was only her and Atalanta. They would wake up in the middle of the night and go down and eat a tub of ice cream together out on the porch. Alice was two times as big as Atalanta, and she couldn't figure out why.

As the test results to the gender of the baby came back, it was proved that there wasn't just one baby there was two. Alice was having a baby boy and a baby girl. Atalanta was having a little boy also, "I'm going to have take care of you when you get huge," Atalanta kept on saying in complain.

"I can't help it," Alice always retorted back. Draco and Blaise weren't at the cabin every day, they went off and visited their families as long as they could and came back to Alice and Atalanta.

Yes, the both of them were upset about Draco and Blaise were ignoring them. But there time was well spent with there family, sometimes they went along with them to just to be with them.

"So Alice, have you decided on any names?" Narcissa asked one time they visited the Malfoy Manor. The Zabini's where also there, and all of them were listening to the conversation.

"Well Atalanta plans on using the name Lucas. So I was going to name the baby girl Celia and I haven't decided on the boy's name. I was thinking Jonathan," she said in a hushed town and looked down at her lower abdomen.

"Muggle names? Why not something refined?" Narcissa hissed.

Alice's patients were running low, Narcissa kept on making fun of the house she was living, and now the names. "Actually, I've just changed my name. I'll name them after my parents, Dorian and Alexis. Draco do you like those names?" she said seething anger.

"Of coarse I do Alice, they are a fine choice. I think those names will suit the babies very well," he said calming her down kissing her cheek.

"Alice may I talk to you in the den?" Narcissa asked putting her wine glass down. "No, you may not talk to me in the den. I will not be bossed around and made into your clone. I will raise my children how I want to, and you _Madame_ have no say in it!" Alice shot back and Draco just rubbed his head mumbling to himself.

"I think you need a rest. Today is my last day outside of Azkaban. I don't exactly want my mother and my wife arguing," he said and kissed Alice fore head laid his head on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Draco, I can't help it. Everything is making me go crazy," Alice exasperated. Draco chucked and put his check on her growing womb. "I can feel them kicking, they must have their mother's temper," he said in reply.

Alice took in everything around her, and took one of her few last looks at Draco. She burned Draco's touch, his voice, his scent, the way he walked, they way he looked into her memory. She cried and kissed his head, he smiled weakly and kissed her lips softly.

Looking up at the clock they had an hour left to say their goodbyes. They're eyes looked their last, their arms took the there last embrace, and the softened lips kissed the loves goodbye. There weren't a dry eye in the manor, not a single soul morning for the lose of a son, or a supposed to be future husband.

They took the two youths, and bared them up for forever more.

_Dear Alice Scorpton, _

_Congratulations on the birth of your two healthy babies. You did a good job, I'd like to tell you that the war is over. You've probably haven't heard of this wonderful news since you're isolated up in your mother's cabin. Obviously, I'm alive and I'm writing to you that we won. And the Death Eaters that are in Azkaban will get a new trial. So who knows, you will get your happy ending. _

_Another reason why I'm writing you is that I found out who killed your father. You'll be real surprised to hear this but, Lucius Malfoy killed him. Along with your Uncle Oliver and your Aunt Winifred. I'm sorry to have to break the news to you. Along with being charged of killing Aurors, he will also be trialed for killing 60 wizards and over 2,000 muggles. Lucius Malfoy was brought into Azkaban the other day and has a life sentence. _

_I hope this will not effect the love for your children, and the love you feel for Draco Malfoy. Live on, and care for your children. They need you._

_Also, if you need any help with the children. Molly Weasley offers her love and help and would gladly become a grandmother to your children and a guidence to you. _

_Sincerely, _

_Harry Potter _

-Finis


End file.
